Having Faith
by LaraRae
Summary: Formerly 'Bad To Worse' . Faith blames herself for a missing little girl and takes the search in to her own hands. A drunken Fred crashes the car, a locker room fight and a robbery gone wrong. B/F eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You could try and sue me, but I'm broke  
  
Author's Note: No mention of our lovely Basco in this chapter.. but there will be.  
  
FeedBack: puhlease..?!  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"But mooom" Casey whined from the backseat, "why not?"  
"Because I said no, grandma's visiting tomorrow" Jeanne Evans spoke from the front seat, glancing in the rearview.  
"But it's only till tomorrow"  
"And I said no Casey, that's the end of it"  
"It's just a sleep-"  
"No!" Jeanne yelled, forgetting about watching the road and twisting her neck to look at her only daughter.   
She failed to see the brake lights in front of her.  
  
  
Tatum watched out the window of her moms car at all the passing traffic. Her friend Casey was in her mom's car up ahead, going home as well, probably trying to convince her mom to let her stay at Casey's place tonight.  
"Why don't you get in to the right lane mom" she asked, looking at her mother.  
"Because I'm in this lane already Tatum, and there's too many cars"  
"My stomach hurts"  
"We're almost home, sweetie, Andy's at our place to watch you until I get home from work"  
"What about daddy?"  
"What about your dad?" Mrs. Castler asked sharply.  
"Where is he?"  
"Working, Tatum"  
"Oh, when will you be home?"  
"By eleven, but you'll be in bed by then"  
"You want me to do laundry?"  
Mrs. Castler looked at her daughter, wondering when she got so grown up. Tatum had always been smart, in fact early testing showed her to have an above average intellect. Actually, her eleven year old already knew what she was going to be, knew it. She wanted to be a doctor, even begun reading up on it. Tatum was only 11. "No baby, Mom will do it when she gets home"  
Tatum swithed her views and looked out the front window, she could feel her mom's eyes on her still. She saw the brake lights of a car up a few, "mom, brakes" Tatum said.   
The car didn't stop fast enough, instead it swung sideways, striking the back end of the car in front on the driver's side.  
Tatum was shaken back and forth as cars from other lanes hit the front and tail end of their car, horns blaring and brakes squealing.  
She closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them, all Tatum saw was... wreckage. Dust, smoke. She could smell burnt rubber, and could see... a lot of cars misshapen, flipped or squashed together. All she could do was sit there, taking it all in, then she looked at her mother.  
"Mom?" Tatum asked, taking off her seatbelt and leaning over.  
"Mom!?" she shook her softly, opening her eye lid with her thumb and looking. Her eyes had rolled up in to her head.  
Dreading it, the young girl reached up to her mother's neck, feeling for a pulse. This was when her mother's head slumped on to the steering wheel, covering the now deflated air bag in blood. There was no pulse.  
Frantically Tatum dug around for her mom's car phone, finding it on the floor she flipped it open and dialed 911.  
"911, can I get your emergency?"  
"My name is Tatum Castler and.. there's a multi-vehicle accident on Symington Avenue, heading North... I need Ambulances.. and fire I think, maybe police -"  
"Honey how old are you?"  
"Eleven" Tatum replied, looking around still. A few people were getting out of their cars, wandering around looking lost.   
"Okay sweetie, are you hurt?"  
"No"  
"Alright honey, don't get out of the car okay, you put on that seat belt and stay in the car, it's the safest place to be"  
"But all these people are hurt"  
"Ambulances are on their way okay, can you stay on the phone with me?"  
  
Tatum hung up. 


	2. Bad

Faith looked over and Bosco, her partner of seven years for a moment. He was quiet today.   
  
Hadn't even said a word to her when they reported to a minor MVA. Minor meaning, oh no, my   
bumper is scratched. He'd yelled at the drivers, but he hadn't said much to her so far.  
  
"You okay Boz?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, why?" he looked over.  
  
"You're just really quiet today"  
  
"I'm hoping my mood will reflect the day" he cracked.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Didn't sleep" he said, looking over at her. He hadn't slept because of her. "How are the   
kids?"  
  
"They're... okay, I dunno, sometimes I feel that they've got it out for me, like I'm the   
reason Fred and I fight."  
  
"You and Fred fighting again?"  
  
"Always" Faith sighed, "I-" Faith was cut off as the radio came to life.  
  
"All Units on the 55, we have a multiple MVA on Symington North, we need Police, Fire and   
EMS"  
  
"55-David, 10-4"  
  
"55-Charlie, reporting to Multiple MVA on Symington"  
  
"Adam 55-3, Multiple MVA"  
  
The radio crackled to life, calls proceeding on air as Faith flipped the lights and Bosco   
floored it.  
  
  
  
Tatum had to crawl through the broken window to get out of the car. The door didn't want to   
open. She looked back at it, and was surprised to see if compressed like an accordian from   
all four sides. Lucky. She'd been Lucky.  
  
She went to the first vehicle, where there was a young woman, maybe in her thirties, holding   
a baby and walking in circles. The baby wouldn't stop crying.  
  
She checked for a fuel leak, nothing, then she looked around her. She was surrounded by   
crumpled cars. Some minor, some major and some... probably where lives were unsalvageable.   
She told the lady to sit in the car. "It's safe there, put you kid in the safety seat, put   
your belt on." The woman nodded.  
  
The next car, a crumpled blue toyota, held a whole family. Two kids in the back, a mom and   
a dad. The dad who was in the drivers seat was unconscious, but alive. She could feel the   
pulse. The woman was conscious.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tatum asked her.  
  
The woman turned her head and Tatum knew she'd shown on her face what she'd been thinking.   
'Oh my God'. The womans face looked as if it had been removed. The glass had cut it up   
bad.  
  
She ripped off her sweater and went around to the passenger side, pressing the sweater   
against the woman's face, "Hold this there okay?" There was no response. "Hold it there!"   
she said louder, the woman nodded.  
  
Tatum looked at the kids, who were conscious and crying. They looked no older than herself,   
but had their seatbelts on. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them. They continued to   
cry.  
  
"They're.. f.. fine" the woman up front said, "they'll be okay"  
  
Tatum nodded, then went to leave the car. Someone grabbed her. She looked up. "Sweetie,   
you shouldn't be wandering around, it's too dangerous around here"  
  
"They need help"  
  
"I called 911" the old lady said.  
  
"They need help now" tatum demanded, "I know Advanced first aid"  
  
"how old are you?"  
  
"Eleven and a half"  
  
"That's too young to-"  
  
"I'm not too young to do anything, help me or go sit in a car with the belt on"  
  
"young lady, you have a mouth on you!" the old lady said, Tatum walked away.  
  
She'd almost forgotten, until she saw two people standing off to the side. "Casey!" Tatum   
called out.  
  
Her best friend of two years looked over. "Tatum, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine" Tatum said, running over, "How about you and your mom?"  
  
"We're okay... we smelt gas so we left the car"  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"Over there" she pointed.  
  
Tatum saw the crushed red civiv. There were two other cars right near it, people in both.  
  
"Help me" Tatum told her.  
  
Casey nodded, looking at her mom.  
  
"You and your mom, go over to that black sedan, get all those people out of the car if you   
can, but only if they don't have any back or neck pain. If they're unconscious, pinch their   
upper arm or cheek, check for a pulse. Just get them away from the gas leak." They set off   
to the sedan as Tatum ran over to the Black Camry that had run in to the back of their car.  
  
She leaned over to the man who'd been driving. "Sir?! Sir? Can you hear me?"  
  
No response, she took a pulse. It was there, weak but it was there. She pinched his cheeks   
and luckily he roused. "What happened?"   
  
"Car accident, you have to leave this area, there's a gas leak, can you move?"  
  
He tested, "yea, I can" he looked at her, "how old are you?"  
  
Tatum rolled her eyes.  
  
"Check your wife's pulse, I'm gonna get your kid."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Check her pulse!" Tatum snapped.  
  
The back door opened with ease and Tatum crawled in next to the kid. He looked about   
fifteen or so. "Can you move?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Does your back hurt? How about your neck?" He shook his head.  
  
"Okay, take off your shirt and hold it up to that cut on your head, keep pressure on it to   
keep it from bleeding. But you're gonna hafta leave the car, there's a gas leak" He nodded   
again. Tatum noticed he'd peed his pants.  
  
"Sir, your wife, is she alive?"  
  
"Yes, she's breathing but I can't wake her up!"  
  
She bit her lip, "Does it look like she's stuck anywhere, her legs?"  
  
There was a pause, "no"  
  
"Okay, sir, you're going to hafta remove your wife from the car okay, the gas could be   
ignited at any moment" The smell was getting stronger.  
  
"But.. how?" he asked.  
  
"Tatum!"   
  
Tatum looked over at Casey, "What?"  
  
"We're done, where should we take them?"  
  
"To the other side of the barrier" she pointed across the road to a cement wall splitting up   
opposing traffic for the busy road.  
  
"Sir, you're just going to hafta pull her out, make sure she isn't stuck though."  
  
"But-"  
  
Tatum left, running across the road and lifting herself over the cement wall. Other   
commuters had stopped, including a truck. She ran up to the cab where the driver was   
talking on his CB radio.  
  
"Do you have a fire Extinguisher?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Where?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
He pointed.  
  
She began to walk away with it when she heard his question, "how old are you?" She didn't   
bother with a reply.  
  
She climbed over the barrier again, happy to see that the man, his wife and child were now   
standing with Casey. Then she looked at the scene. There was a puddle forming on the   
ground, quicker than it had been. Leaning down she saw gas was leaking from two cars now.   
  
She looked three cars down the line of newly formed accordians to see a car fire. She ran   
to it.   
  
The hood was already tented and thrown open, black smoke billowing from the engine with   
flames licking the hood. She pressed the nozzle, spraying the fire. Then it ran out.   
  
Tatum checked the PSI gage. It was out of pressure. "Stupid!" she screamed, "Stupid   
people". She did one last thing, checking any vehicles for other straying people. A crowd   
was gathered over with Casey, most of the accident victims had made their way over, with   
help or by themselves. Casey must've run around and told them where to go.  
  
Then she heard one thing she'd been listening for. The whoosh of gas igniting. Tatum ran towards the wall.  
  
"Get down!" she screamed, "Down behind the wall, sit down on the pavement!" She'd climbed   
the way and ducked her head down so that she could see what was going on. The first car   
exploded and she ducked back behind the wall. 


	3. Worse

Disclaimer: Third Watch is not mine, never has been, never will be.. I'm just taking the characters for a ride...  
  
Author's Note: Please take in to consideration I know nothing about the medical field... if I make a huge technical mistake, feel free to let me know, I won't learn otherwise.  
  
Feedback: Makes me write faster (I guess that only works if you wanna read more huh..?)  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" Kim said, looking out front the ambulance window. There was a line of cars idling at stand   
still on North Symington.  
  
"Central I need to send out a broadcast to anyone in the 55 responding to an MVA on SYmington"  
  
"10-4, what's the problem"  
  
"Please relay that all response teams will have to travel the wrong way on the south Symington to get to the scene, traffic   
is at a standstill."  
  
"10-4"  
  
"Back the bus up Carlos" Kim said.  
  
"There's cars behind us Kim"  
  
"They'll move"  
  
Carlos looked at her, "Do it!" she yelled.  
  
"okay, Okay" he shifted in to reverse and the high pitched beeping came on to warn those behind them. He stepped on the gas,   
ramming in to a car behind him. It began to honk wildly.  
  
Kim opened her door, "Get outtah the way!" she yelled at the business man driver.  
  
He looked at her, helplessly. She saw the formed line of cars behind him.  
  
"Shit" Kim swore, looking up front.  
  
"Wait, Kim, there's U-turn access up from, for emerg vehicles, right?"  
  
She nodded, "But you can't drive on the shoulder"  
  
"So we lose a mirror, at least we get there"  
  
Kim shrugged, "alright"  
  
The bus pulled forward and began to drive up the shoulder. Everytime it took a mirror off a car they grimaced, but kept on   
going. That's when they head, and felt, the explosion.  
  
  
  
Faith and Bosco heard the call, and Bosco driving, well of course he didn't hesitate to go the wrong way up Symington.   
  
"Wish we could do this more often" he commented, picking up speed, weaving in and out of traffice.  
  
"Uh huh" Faith grunted, holding on for dear life.  
  
They both felt the explosion. Bosco floored the pedal.  
  
The pulled past Adam 55-3, which was following behind them now.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god" Faith said, pulling up to where the explosion had taken place. There was wreckage for..what seemed like miles.   
How were they supposed to help all these people? Her eyes fell upon a group of people howevering on Symington South, they   
looked like they had injuries.   
  
"What the hell-" Bosco began, getting out of the car.  
  
"Hell is right" Faith replied, just staring.  
  
Kim and Carlos pulled up behind them, Kim had the same reaction as Faith had, the four of them shared looks.  
  
Carlos was in action first, he grabbed the bags and ran to the people on their side of the barrier, "Was anyone in those   
cars?" he asked. He received a lot of dumb looks but a young girl stepped out of the crowd. She had blood on her hands, but   
that was all.  
  
"No, we.. we got them out.. we smelt gas but we don't know if they had back injuries.. I don't know if we-"  
  
Carlos kneeled down, "It's okay, you did the right thing" he replied, looking over. Two cars were on fire now.  
  
"Are there any more cars leaking gas?"  
  
"I.. I don't think so.. just those three"  
  
"Three?" Carlos asked, looking up again.  
  
"The red civic too" she replied.   
  
The red civic wasn't on fire yet. "Shit"  
  
"Kim, get down, the other car-"  
  
His words were cut with the sound of another explosion, everyone around him, including himself, was thrown back to the ground   
with the force of it. Windows on Bosco and Faith's RMP shattered, sending glass flying across the road. Spectators   
screamed, accident victims cried. Carlos cringed.  
  
No sooner had the third explosion finished another ambulance and fire truck pulled up.  
  
  
  
Faith crawled back to her feet, peering over the ledge first, then standing fully upright, Bosco stood beside her.   
  
"We have to help these people" Faith spoke up.  
  
She ran over to Carlos.  
  
"These people look alright, you go over with Kim, start getting other people out of the cars before they all go"  
  
Faith looked at the group of people, there were about fifteen standing around. She looked at the traffice, which was still   
moving in both lanes, slowly but steadily. She looked behind her to the other cars. Though it was safer, it still wasn't a   
safe place to be.  
  
"Boz!" she yelled.  
  
He came over, "What?" he was still looking around.  
  
"We should get these people out of the way, over to the other side of the road"  
  
"Across in the park?"  
  
"In case there's another explosion"  
  
He nodded, "good idea"  
  
"Hey Kim!" he yelled,   
  
Kim looked over, "We're moving these people across the road!" he yelled, she nodded and jumped the wall, following Carlos"  
"We gotta stop traffic first" Bosco said, heading across the road, waving his hands for cars to stop.  
  
"When all these cars stop, the people who aren't hurt help others cross the street okay, we'll be something like crossing   
guards"  
  
Bosco had the far lane stopped, but now people were moving through the closest one. Faith carefully stopped the flow of   
traffic, holding up her hands for the cars to stya stopped, then she started motioning people across. Everyone made their   
way except for one little girl.  
  
"Hey!" Faith called. The girl didn't look much younger than Emily. "Kid!" Faith yelled. The kid finally looked her way.   
"Come on, cross the street"  
  
"Casey!" someone called from across the street. Faith looked, another young girl. Her name was Casey.  
  
Faith looked back, "Casey, come here sweetie"  
  
Casey took a step out on to the road just as a car came barreling through the shoulder, cutting across both lanes to get   
aroud the ambulances and fire trucks.  
  
Faith watched as the little girl flipped over the hood and fell to the ground like a doll, then watched the car come straight   
at her. 


	4. Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.. don't sue me.. all I could offer are my red sneakers...  
  
Author's Note: Y'know how chocolate makes some people happy? Feedback makes me happy... Please R&R...pleassseee...  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Faith only felt the initial impact, she heard Bosco yelling her name. She felt the stillness when she finally hit   
the ground, then she blacked out.  
  
Bosco could've sworn his heart skipped when he saw Casey get hit. He swore it stopped when Faith was   
hit . He jumped on to the hood of an idling car, causing the swerving car to miss him by inches.  
  
When he caught his rapid breath, Bosco finally searched for a pen and paper, coming up with nothing other than the cruiser key. "Goddammit" he swore, why was he always unprepared. He looked at the car hood beneath him, the person inside, an irate businessman was honking.   
  
Doing what Bosco seemed to do best (piss people off), he put the key to the paint recording the hit and run license plate, then walked over to the driver door, opening the door, reaching across the man's lap and taking the keys from the ignition.  
  
"Thanks" he said, smiling and pocketing them. "You have a great day!"  
  
"Those are my keys!"  
  
"Not any more" he said, jogging over to Faith, who was now surrounded by medics.  
  
"Faith!" he said, kneeling down beside her head.  
  
She began to stir and looked up at him, "Bosco?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
"I feel like I was run over by a truck" she stated.  
  
"It was just a car" Jimmy joked, "How you feeling?"  
  
"Sore" she said, trying to get up. Faith grabbed her head as Bosco caught her when she went to fall back to   
the ground.  
  
"Any neck or back pain?" Kim asked.  
  
"No" Faith said, "My head hurts a lot though"  
  
"You got a nasty cut and bump on it" Kim smiled, "Follow the light" She shone a light in Faith's eyes and   
moved it side to side, then up and down.  
  
"I'd say a mild concussion and a sprained wrist aside from cuts and bruises, maybe bruised ribs. You were   
lucky Faith"  
  
"Really lucky" Jimmy added, smiling, "Anyone get the plate"  
  
"Yep" Bosco replied, "I wrote it down on that guy's car" he pointed to the dark blue sedan.  
  
Others looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I didn't have a pen" he stated. And the guy deserved it. Teach ya to honk your horn at a police officer.  
  
He turned, spotting a young girl who'd been standing behind him.  
  
"Is she okay?" the girl asked.  
  
"yea, she'll be fine, you should go back over there" Bosco pointed.  
  
"Is Casey okay?" she asked.   
  
Bosco could tell that the girl already knew that answer. He looked over at those gathered around Casey,   
the young girl's, body. They'd stood up and moved on.  
  
"Uhm, well-" he stopped dumbly.   
  
Carlos stepped in, kneeling down, "Hey, kid" he started softly, "There was just too much wrong-"  
  
Bosco hit him in the shoulder, giving him a look, Bosco kneeled down as Carlos stood up, looking   
bewildered.  
  
"Sweetie, is Casey your friend?"  
  
"My best" Tatum replied  
  
Bosco looked in to the girl's chocolate brown eyes, his heart almost melting. He leaned over and did   
something he'd never really down before. He gave her a hug.  
  
"You're okay, right?" he asked, pulling back. She nodded. " Well Casey.. she isn't.. when that bad man hit   
her, he hurt her a lot, made her sick so bad she would have been in the hospital asleep for a long long time.   
But she's okay now, she's not hurting anymore, and just because you wont see her at school, it doesn't   
mean you have to forget her" he finished. He suddenly felt tired, very tired. He was surpised when the girl   
gave him a hug and walked away.  
  
"Bosco!" Jimmy called. "You ridin' with Faith?"  
  
"Uh, yeah" he replied, getting up off the ground. "Yea" he said quietly to himself. He looked around him   
once more, at the wreckage and disaster, then climbed in to the back of the bus.  
  
  
  
Kim gave Carlos a dirty look.  
  
"What!?" he asked.  
  
"It was a kid Carlos, you don't tell that to a kid"  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
Kim gave one last look to the little girl then went to join the rest of the department. 


	5. On a Mission

Maurice Boscorelli walked in to the small hospital room, pushing through those standing outside it. He got   
a couple pats on the back and a couple sorries. Why, he didn't know, it wasn't like Faith was dead or   
anything. He appreciated it none the less.  
  
He really hadn't expected himself to take it so hard. To find it difficult to walk through that door, but it was.   
To see Faith in a hospital bed was like a knife to his heart. He felt like falling over dead. Instead, he walked   
to her bed, pulling up the chair next to her.  
  
"Hey" he nodded.  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
"How you doin'?"  
  
"Morales says they want me overnight, and it's desk work for a few days. Guess what that means"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
"You get to ride with Gusler" she teased.  
  
"Aw you have got to be-"  
  
She laughed, wincing.  
  
"How're your ribs, you said before it was tough to breath, anything broken?"  
  
"Nope, luckily, bruised a bit, I'll be sore for a few days, but no worse than being hit with a pipe."  
  
"Really funny Faith"  
  
"Jeez Boz, settle down, I'm only gone for a coupla days!"  
  
Bosco looked at her, then couldn't not say anything. "That little girl is gone"  
  
She looked solemn, "I know, Casey right? I heard them call it"  
  
Even as Faith had said that she knew that wasn't what her partner was talking about.  
  
"The other girl, Tatum" he said, "Tatum's gone, turns out she lost her mom and Casey in that accident."  
  
Faith paused for a second, her breath catching. "She looked so-"  
  
"Young, she's eleven"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Police figure someone snatched her at the scene, didn't turn up at home or anything. Whole department is   
on it, if they're not stuck doing paperwork that is."  
  
"An eleven year old girl" Faith said, disgusted. "What the hell kind of world do we raise our kids in now"  
  
"It's worse than that"  
  
"What could be worse"  
  
"Six O-Clock news came on, channel seven did interviews with those who were un hurt, turns out that   
Tatum was a bit of a hero at the scene, she's the one who got everyone out of the cars that exploded. They   
would've died if she hadn't been there"  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"The city's a madhouse Faith, it's nuts trying to do patrol, it's like the whole of New York city is up and out   
on the streets, piled around the station, just to talk down to us because of what happened."  
  
She sighed, feeling her head begin to spin. There was a hole there somewhere, where she felt sad for the   
girl. Like a mourning almost.   
  
It was almost as though she herself was responsible for this mess. Maybe if she'd gone to grab the kid,   
escort her over, maybe if she'd been watching closer or if they'd set up proper barricades.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
She looked at him, sadly, "I'm thinking that it's-"  
  
"Not your fault Faith, don't even start"  
  
"If I'd gone to grab her or-"  
  
"You would've been killed too"  
  
"Well if we'd maybe set up proper barricades or had pylons, something to draw attention-" she continued,   
looking at the sheets on the bed now.  
  
"The driver still would have driven up the shoulder Faith. This guy didn't even stop, didn't even hesitate to   
keep on going, you know what that means? He's a shitty person and nothing would've helped"  
  
She remained silent for a moment, then spoke, "We have to find that kid Boz, we have to"  
  
"I know, PD's on it"  
  
"I want to help"  
  
"Faith-"  
  
"I'm okay Boz, I mean, you can drive, you dodge calls, we look for the kid"  
  
"It's been almsot four hours, she could be.. anywhere"  
  
"We have to Boz, I have to"  
  
He sat there for a moment, "How're we supposed to get out with half the department here, you got a lotta   
friends you know"  
  
"Only when I get hurt" she cracked, then she got serious. "No one knows I'm supposed to stya here   
tonight, right? Why don't we just walk out?"  
  
"What about Morales"  
  
"We avoid her"  
  
"They're gonna find out soon that you're gone from this room"  
  
"But we'll be unresponsive and somewhere else by then, please Bosco"  
  
He couldn't turn those eyes down. The eyes he loved. "Okay, where are you clothes?"  
  
She smiled, sitting up and putting her feet over the bed, pulling off the sensors and glue, then removing her   
IV. "In the drawer" she told him. He pulled them out and she pulled off the johnny, Bosco could tear his   
eyes away.  
  
She was wearing a tank top, but was still in her underwear. Red, he'd never thought of Faith wearing sexy   
red underwear before. He felt himself staring and forced himself to look away.  
  
"What?" Faith asked, "I doubt you've never seen a girl half nude before"  
  
"Got that right" he managed to say. 


	6. An Angry City

Although Bosco had agreed, he never thought it would work. Just walking out, as Faith called it. And yet,   
it worked like a charm. No one questioned, no one stopped her, they just walked out. Arm in arm, Bosco   
noted mentally. He had to smile.   
  
"What are you smiling at?" Faith asked, sitting beside him in the RMP. He blushed, "Nothing"  
  
"You didn't think it'd work did you?"  
  
"Honestly, no."  
  
"People are ignorant to what they aren't expecting" Faith commented. "So does PD have any more   
information on the guy that took Tatum?"  
  
"There's a rough sketch that was on the news, Apparently some of the people around saw her getting in to   
this car with a man's help. About forty-five, caucasion, glasses, balding brown hair."  
  
"PD is relying on a sketch by a news station?" Faith asked incredibly.  
  
"No, I am"  
  
"Isn't that a bit-"  
  
"Risky yes, but PD has almost nothing to go on, the picture was drawn using a witness for details."  
  
"Details?" Faith snorted, then grimaced  
  
"You okay?" Bosco asked immediately.  
  
"Yea, fine, I was just thinking that the picture looks like a Martian that's been in a car accident"  
  
"I didn't draw it"   
  
"I wasn't blaming it on you Boz, just commenting" Faith shifted in her seat, closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be out here"  
  
"Probably not"  
  
"You wanna go back?"  
  
"If you bring me back to Mercy I'll somehow find a way to have you partnered with Gusler - permanently"  
  
"Take that as a no"  
  
"55-David this is central, we're still awaiting your 10-62 from that domestic disturbance"  
  
"Central, this is 55-David, I am still working with that case" Bosco replied.  
  
"10-4 55-David, any ideas on your clearing time"  
  
He sighed, "Not any time soon, Central"  
  
"10-4"  
  
"55-Charlie, call Central"  
  
  
  
Sully was chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny Sul?" Davis asked from beside him.  
  
"Bosco, still on a Domestic, that should teach him for screening his calls"  
  
"He ridin' with Gusler?"  
  
"Nope, Bosco mentioned to Lieu about having a bad memory when it came to waiting for a partner from a   
scene and Lieu took the hint"  
  
"He's riding alone, isn't that-"  
  
"Foolish, dangerous and idiotic" Sully finished. He looked over at Ty, "Yes, it is. But that's Bosco for ya"  
  
"55-Charlie, call Central"  
  
"55-Charlie to central" Davis spoke in to his radio.  
  
"55-Charlie, please respond to an MVA at Fournier and 89th"  
  
"10-4 Central, Fournier and 89th" Davis replied.  
  
"Another Accident? Sometimes I think we'd be better off in little spaceships in the air, more room to   
maneuver" Sully commented.  
  
David began laughing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He snorted, "Spaceships Sul?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you think that maybe we should find another sector?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, we're not supposed to be seen nor heard from right now, isn't that Davis and Sully   
heading this way"  
  
"Shit, shit, shit" Bosco said, cutting in to the next lane. Horns honked behind him.  
  
  
  
"See, it's stupid drivers that cause accidents" Sully commented, hearing horns blaring.  
  
"Uh, Sully, isn't that Bosco?"  
  
Sully looked ahead, "That little shit, he's been dodging calls again, I'll show him" Sully reached over and   
put on the lights and sirens, pulling a U-turn to follow 55-David.  
  
  
  
"Is he following us?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Looks like it" Faith slouched.  
  
"Son of a-" he was interupted by the radio.  
  
"We see you" Ty's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Yea yea, we see you too" Bosco muttered under his breath, pulling over to the side. He opened the door   
and stepped out, slamming it.  
  
  
  
"He don't look happy Sul"  
  
"Of course not, I just caught him at his own game"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
  
  
Sully got out of the car, Davis following and they approached Bosco, who was leaning on the back of his   
RMP.  
  
"Screening calls? Giving a girlfriend a ride? What did I catch you doin' this time Bosco"  
  
"Nothing" Bosco scowled.  
  
"Nothing huh, should I go see who's riding shotgun then? You letting the bad guys ride up front now?"  
  
Bosco looked at the sky as the passenger door to the cruiser opened.   
  
"Whoa, Sul, chill it's just Yokas" Davis said.  
  
"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at Mercy?" Sully asked.  
  
"Probably" Faith replied, grimacing as she pulled herself up to a standing position.  
  
"Probably? You look like yer gonna pass out, lemme call a bus to take you back-"  
  
"No!" both Bosco and Faith yelled at the same time. Sully stopped, clipping the radio back on his shoulder.  
  
"You guys gonna tell me what's really going on then?"  
  
"We're looking for Tatum" Faith explained.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That kid, the one who went missing today"  
  
Ty looked at the seriousness on Faith's face, and elbowed Sully not to ask why. "You guys need some   
help?" he asked instead.  
  
"That's be.. great" Faith spoke up for Bosco.  
  
"Great.. we'll just clear up that MVA then start looking" Davis finished, turning to head back to the car.  
  
  
  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just put us in that position" Sully reminded him.  
  
"Sul, were you even looking at Yokas, she was upset man, it was like she had to do this or something.   
Nothing was gonna stop her, not us, not being put in Mercy, nothing"  
  
"Well she's gonna end up back in Mercy in a bad way if she doesn't watch it."  
  
"Let it be her choice, she's got kids Sul, she's doing what she'd want done if one of them went missing"  
  
"Let's go clear up this accident"   
  
  
  
"Look at all these people" Faith said, once they were back cruising.  
  
"Yea, do you see what half them are carrying?"  
  
"You mean the signs that say ' Kills the cops, save the heroes'" Faith questioned.  
  
"That would be it, we're lucky they're not taking any action yet"  
  
"Damn lucky" Faith commented.   
  
  
  
"What. The. Hell." Davis stated.  
  
"Gawkers" Sully replied, taking the key out of the ignition and getting out. There was a crowd of people   
focused around something.  
  
"This is the MVA scene right?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't see a car Sul"  
  
"Too many people staring, let's go"  
  
Davis got out of the RMP, stomach uneasy.  
  
They'd gotten to the edge of the crowd when both officers heard yelling. Someone fell in to Davis, which   
sent him to the ground. He looked up.  
  
"Jimmy?" Davis asked.  
  
"We gotta go, there's no accident, it's just the people-" he started.  
  
"Davis!" Sully's voice yelled.  
  
"here!" Ty answered, struggling to get up.   
  
He stood up, those around him staring, then chaos turned to reign.  
  
  
  
Sully frantically grabbed at his radio, "Central this is 55-charlie, we need back up with riot gear at this   
location immediately-"  
  
Someone grabbed the radio from his hands, ripping it from him at smashing it to the ground. As he was   
pulled in to the midst of the crowd, he yelled for Davis. 


	7. A Little bit of Rain

Disclaimer: Me No Own Characters. Me No Own Show. Me No Own Money. No Sue.  
  
Author's Note: Please Please Please review. It makes me feel happy inside!  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ty could feel everyone's hands pulling at him, clawing, and no matter how hard he fought he couldn't get   
back out of the crowd, was only pulled further in. He tried to locate Jimmy again, but the fire fighter had   
disappeared. His radio was gone, and all he could see were angry faces.  
  
  
  
Jimmy finally fell to the ground and began to crawl through the sea of legs, trying to get out of the crowd. If   
he could get back to the truck.. he might be able to do something. He knew he could do something. He just   
had to get there.  
  
  
  
Sully was thrown to the ground, and he looked at his location. He seemed to be in the middle of it all. No   
one was doing much here, except for standing in a tight circle. He saw a commotion and winced as Davis   
came crashing though and hit the ground. Someone from the circle stepped forward, dragging him to the   
centre. For the first time Sully could see a firetruck. A firetruck among other emergency workers, stripped of   
their gear.  
  
  
  
"Sully, you okay?" Kim asked, leaning over. Sully nodded.  
  
There was Kim, Carlos, Doc, Davis, DK and a few other firefighters Sully didn't really know. Probably from   
the same truck as DK, which meant Jimmy was probably here too.  
  
"Jimmy here?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I think he might of made it out" Kim commented.  
  
"Everyone here okay?" Sully asked.  
  
"We think DK might have a broken arm, Davis looks like he's got some cuts, that's about it, they haven't   
really hurt us-"  
  
"Just surrounded us as an angry mob, right?" Sully asked sarcastically.  
  
There was a brief silence, and then soemthing that sounded like.... water.  
  
  
  
Jimmy had gotten out. He stuck low to the ground, crouching behind the circle and heading back to the   
truck, hoping to god he wouldn't be seen again. Kim was in there somewhere. Kim. His heart ached.   
  
Someone grabbed him on the shoulder and he turned, quickly.  
  
"Shit, you scared the crap out of me Dowsling" he said to his fellow fire fighter.  
"Sorry" he whispered, I saw you go past and I had an idea, but couldn't do it myself." Dowsling finished   
telling Jimmy and they went to work.  
  
  
  
"Do you hear that?" Faith asked Bosco.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"The crackling, I think it's coming from the radio"  
  
"That's nuts Faith, the radio is off" he commented, searching the streets.  
  
"Not that radio, our radio" Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
He paused, "Yeah, someone's call must not be coming in clear"  
  
"It's been going for the past few minutes though"  
  
Bosco shrugged.   
  
  
  
This was gonna work. They could do it with two people, they could. We're healthy, uninjured and strong,   
he told himself. He said a short prayer, rolling on to the top of the truck. If it didn't, the force could throw   
him.. who knows. A lot of people could get hurt.  
  
"Shut up Jimmy" he muttered to himself. Just do it. He stood on the truck and opened the release all the   
way, bracing himself as the pressure picked up and cold, fast moving water hit the crowd of people below   
him.   
  
  
  
"Central to 55-David"  
  
"55-David, I'm still at a domestic" Bosco looked at the clock. He'd been at the 'domestic' for over an hour   
now.  
  
"55-David, have you heard from 55-Charlie? They were responding to an MVA and haven't radioed Central   
since one-eight-three-one."  
  
"Central, I have not heard from them-" he paused, looking at the clock, it was now just after seven. They'd   
been off the air for half hour which was unusual for Sully. His motto was solve the problem and leave.   
"Central, I'm just finishing up here would you like me to report to their last known location?"  
  
"That's a positive, 55-david"  
  
Bosco shared a look with Faith. "Half hour?" she asked. He nodded and flipped on lights and sirens.  
  
  
  
Everything was wet. It looked like there'd been a flash flood in the midst of New York City that had sent   
people scrambling for cover. A lot of people, Bosco noted.  
  
"What the-" Faith began, looking around.  
  
"Hell is Doherty doing?" Bosco finished her sentence.  
  
Doherty was standing on top of the firetruck, hose in his hand with the water off. Bosco was paying so   
little attention to the road he slammed on the brakes as a person flew on to the hood, looking through the   
windshield with a look of terror he fled.  
  
"Where did all these people come from?" Faith asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Boz replied, stopping the car where emergency workers were standing.  
  
  
  
Though they'd had a bit of a late entrance, Sully was glad to see another cruiser pulling up. It wasn't until   
they got out of the car that Sul saw it was Faith and Bosco.  
  
"What happened?" Bosco asked, looking around the now desolate and wet street.  
  
"A mob of people placed a fake emergency call, when we responded they just gathered around us till   
Doherty washed em all away"  
  
Bosco stood there, steaming. "Any descriptions?"  
  
"Yeah" Davis intervened, " There were a lotta them"  
  
Bosco glared. "What the hell for?"  
  
"You said it yourself Boz, the people are mad about that little girl"  
  
"We're guessing that was the gest of it" Sully said, turning to Doherty as he walked towards the group. He   
didn't say a word, but embraced Kim as she went to him.  
  
"Thanks Doherty, We all owe you one" Sully said, walking away.  
  
"Wait, that's it, we just, leave it like this?" Ty asked, trailing after him.  
  
"What are we supposed to do, put the whole of NYC under arrest?" Sully asked sarcastically.  
  
When Ty didn't reply he continued to the cruiser, "Let's get back to work"  
  
"And keep the streets safe under what risk?" Someone asked. A few of the workers agreed.  
  
"Any call could be fake, we can't respond without back up to any location now, it was a crowd this time,   
what will it be next, a bullet in the head?"  
  
Sully turned around, "If you guys want to stand here and complain, fine, I'm going back on patrol. I'm also   
going to watch my back before I get myself in to a situation" he commented, getting in to the RMP. Davis   
followed.  
  
"I owe you an apology Davis" Sully said, staring straight out the windshield.  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"No, I do, you were right, we should have waited to see what was going on."  
  
"Sully, it's fine, we'll just, be careful next time"  
  
"Yea" he said solemnly, turning the key. 


	8. Anger and a Lucky Break

Disclaimer: I don't own it.. blah blah blah...  
  
Author's Note: It ain't over till the fat lady sings, or in this case, it ain't over till I say it's over... don't go away yet......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's getting dangerous to be out here" Bosco commented, looking at Faith in the other seat. They were   
back on patrol now, but Bosco didn't like the idea that Faith could potentially be hurt. Again.  
  
"It's a dangerous job Boz, always has been"  
  
"But, more so today"  
  
"Boz, I'm fine okay, really"  
  
"Are things okay between you and-"  
  
"Boz" she said in a warning tone that made him shudder. Okay, mental note do not talk about family right   
now.   
  
"How are things with you and Lauren?" Faith asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lauren, your girlfriend!"   
  
"Oh, well she left me"  
  
"You're a male slut you know that, right?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna cry, that's really hurt, you think I go looking for girls who'll leave me?"  
  
"Yes, that's the way sluts work" she smiled a little.  
  
I do, Bosco admitted to himself. But not because I'm a slut. They don't leave me, I leave them. Half the   
women in NYC probably had it out for them. Not that he'd slept with half the women in the city, but women   
had friends. Lots of them, word got around. Having a relationship then waking up asking for your work   
partner, it was not good for your rep. It was also not good for any body part that might be submisable to an   
angry woman. Involuntarily he rubbed his head.  
  
"She threw a shoe at my head" Bosco said out loud.   
  
"Well what did you do to her?"   
  
"Nothing!" he exclaimed, "A shoe, one of those.. the pointy ones with the heels. They hurt!"  
  
"Try walking in them"   
  
"I think having it thrown at you is a bit more painful"  
  
"Obviously you haven't had to walk in them"  
  
"That's what I don't understand, why wear them when they aren't comfortable"  
  
"Because then guys-" she shot a glance at him, "Think we're slobs or something, plus, they really do   
wonders for your legs"  
  
"I wonder if Jimmy uses them" Bosco said out loud.  
  
"Why are you looking at Doherty's legs?" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not! You misconstrew everything-"  
  
"Misconstrew? More than five letters Boz, I'm impressed"  
  
He scowled, but was laughing on the inside. This is what he loved about Faith. She always had something   
to say, concussion or not. Well, that and her hair, the way her eyes sparkled and the way she looked at him.   
The way her lips kind of parted when she smiled... stop it! He told himself.   
  
"55-David, this is central"  
  
"55-David" Bosco replied.  
  
"55-David, please respond to a 10-50 at 1024 56th street."  
  
"10-4, 1024 56th street"  
  
"Ooh, a disorderly person." Bosco said.  
  
"Lot of those today" Faith said, but she couldn't help but wonder why Bosco had taken such an easy call.   
  
  
  
Bosco looked at Faith. "Stay here"  
  
"Boz, it's one guy, I'll stand back and watch"  
  
"Stay" he said, getting out.  
  
Faith waited until he was dealing with the irate man until she got out of the car.   
  
"Stupid no good city workers, Getting paid for nothing! Can't even watch some little girl-" the man was   
yelling. It was like a slap in the face to Faith, who stood and watched.  
  
"Sir, what's the problem?" Bosco asked, walking up to the man.  
  
"My problem? You sure have nerve coming down here, standing in front of me. Goddammit, go look for my   
kid!"  
  
"Your kid?"  
  
"Yes, MY KID!" he roared, taking a swing at Bosco.  
  
"Hey!" Faith yelled, stepping up behind Bosco.  
  
"Sir, I know you're upset, but the police are doing everything we can to find Tatum"  
  
He turned on her, "How dare you speak her name!" He took a step towards her but she stood her ground.   
"You a police officer?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes sir I am, I am an off duty police officer looking for your daughter"  
  
The man paused for a moment, turning quickly and stumbling he ended up back in front of Bosco.  
  
"You find her, you better or I'll kill you all, I swear it-"  
  
"Are you threatening a police officer sir?"  
  
The man stared at him and Bosco shoved him against the wall. "Sir, you are-"  
  
"Boz! What are you doing!" Faith hissed.  
  
"Arresting him, he threatened us Faith"  
  
"He's distraut Boz, he lost his wife, and then his kid, he's just drunk and upset"  
  
Bosco paused. Then he turned the man around. "You are lucky I'm not arresting you sir. I suggest you   
have a nice cold shower. Sober up some before we find Tatum and bring her home"  
  
Bosco strode back to the cruiser, Faith followed after glancing at the man once more.   
  
"That was a good thing you did Boz" she said once they'd begun driving again.  
  
"Yea, full of goodness, that's me"  
  
"I'm serious Bosco, you were perfectly capable of arresting him but you thought it over"  
  
He looked out his side window. "Did you just see-" he didn't even finish the sentence but pulled the cruiser   
around, flooring the gas and flipping on the sirens.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"What?" he asked, concentrating.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You didn't see him?"  
  
"See Who?" she asked, frusterated now.  
  
"The guy, the abductor"  
  
"Which car"  
  
"The Old Caprice, blue"  
  
"Call it in"  
  
"I need to make sure" Bosco argued. He let off the gas as the car pulled over to the side and came to a stop.   
Bosco pulled up behind it, unholstering his gun then reaching in to the glove compartment pulled out   
another one, hading it to Faith. Let's go"  
  
They both opened their doors, standing behind them. The driver's side window was down.  
  
Bosco moved over to the side, into the other traffic lane and kept his gun trained on the driver.   
"Put your hands on the wheel, now!" Bosco yelled as Faith moved up to the passenger side. 


	9. Where She Belongs

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but you know that already don't you..  
  
Author's Note: I was thinking of continuing the story and giving more background and material, as well as continuing the story... If you're interesting, please review and let me know, otherwise I'll let it be it.  
  
Also, I know there are a few technicle mistakes in this story (if you havent noticed, ignore last comment) I will be fixing up and reporting it, I just had to get the idea out first. I expect the good one will be up in a coupla weeks, it'll have more info and it will have been through my beta as well.  
  
Regarding the last little bit of this story so far, (it starts with Faith sitting on the hospital bed) was written to the song "Waiting for the Light to Change" By Tonic, so if you happen to have that song DL'd, play it when you read that part, I think it works better.  
  
I'll shuddup now.  
REMEMBER, Please Review, please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man's hands, trembling, went on the steering wheel.  
  
"Reach out the window and open the door with your left hand"  
  
The man fumbled, but managed to open the door, nearly falling out. "What, what did I do?" the man asked.  
  
"Get out of the car, hands on the back of your head, Now!"  
  
The man followed instructions, standing outside his car.  
  
Bosco looked over at Faith, who was looking in the window. "It's her" she called out.  
  
Bosco walked over to the man, holstering his weapon and taking out his cuffs. The anger inside of him released and he   
shoved the man up against his own car, holding the back of his neck and forcing the man's head on to the car. Hard. Then he   
let go, the guy slumped to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is your problem huh? Kidnapping a little girl! You son of a bitch!" Bosco yelled at him, then kicked him in the   
ribs, yanking him to his feet. He slapped the cuffs on his wrists, walked him to the cruiser and stuffed him in the back of the   
car.  
  
He looked at Faith, who was kneeled and holding Tatum in her arms, rubbing her back.  
  
"Central, this is 55-David, we have located the missing girl and taken the abductor in to custody, requesting another unit to   
transport the man so we can report to Mercy. Send an impound truck"  
  
"10-4 55-David, another unit is on it's way. Good job"  
  
He smiled, looking back up at Faith. Shivers ran through him and he found himself to be.. at peace for the first time in awhile.  
  
  
  
It was Sully and Davis who were sent to their location. As soon as they got out of their squad Bosco could see the smile on   
Sully's face.   
  
"Good job Boscorelli" he nodded his head.  
  
"This the perp?" Ty asked, nodding to the backseat of Bosco and Faith's squad.  
  
"yea" Faith said shortly. The four police officers shared a look.  
  
"The little girl okay?" Ty questioned, looking at the young girl who was standing with Faith, silent.  
  
"I think so, but we want to take her to Mercy, just in case"  
  
Sully opened the back door to the squad, pulling out the perp.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear I was bringing her back, I-"  
  
"I think you should practise your right to remain silent" Sully snapped, shoving him in to the back of their car.  
  
"We'll see you guys later, Davis" Sully nodded, getting in to their car.  
  
"Good job guys, congrats"  
  
Faith gave a small smile. "See you later Davis"  
  
  
  
The scene that waited for them at the hospital was.. absolute chaos. "Where did all these people come from?" Bosco asked,   
looking at Faith whom was in the back seat with Tatum.  
  
"Dunno, I assum someone from PD made a statement."  
  
Bosco pulled up into Emergency, opening his door as a rush of onlookers crunched in for a better view. He opened Faith's   
door and she stepped out, the girl in her arms and suddenly there was an overwhelming, but welcomed, sound from the crowd.   
Cheers. Applauding. Faith met the doctors half way, sharing looks with Bosco the entire time. he was enjoying this too.   
Hell, why shouldn't they right? Hadn't they earned it? Faith followed the doctors in to the Emergency room and immediately   
saw Morales.  
  
She began to turn away.  
  
"Yokas!" the doctor called out.  
  
Faith turned to face her. "Now we're in for it" Bosco whispered in to her ear.  
  
"We?" Faith asked him quietly, waiting, "I'm the one who left if I remeber correctly."  
  
"I helped" Bosco stated honestly.  
  
"Really, I don't remember seeing you until you picked me up walking home" Faith stated suggestivly.  
  
"Faith" Morales was now in front of her.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Stop" Morales told her. "You put my position in to a serious situation when you left the hospital"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm not finished yet" Morales looked at Faith, he face softened, "However, I don't blame you for doing what you did. I   
wanted to do the same. I forged your release sheets so PD didn't have to hunt you down. "  
  
Faith nodded her head, "Thank you-"  
  
"Don't let it happen again" she finished.  
  
She nodded again, smiling. Faith began to walk away.  
  
"Oh, And Yokas?"  
  
She turned.  
  
"I want to see you in treatment room two in five minutes"  
  
  
  
"I'll see you in thirty minutes okay?" Bosco asked his partner. Faith Yokas nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to call Fred so you aren't alone?"  
  
Faith looked at him, "No, I'll be okay"  
  
Bosco nodded, looking at her sitting on the hospital bed. He wanted to stay with her, but he'd been called in to the station by   
Lieu.   
  
"Alright, I'll be here to pick you up in-"  
  
"Thirty minutes, I know Boz" she smiled.  
  
Morales came in to the room then, and Bosco left as Morales told Faith to take off her shirt to check her ribs. He silently   
cursed towards Lieu for him having to leave right now.  
  
  
  
"How could this be? He abducted her Lieu, that's that!"  
  
"He's a family friend Boscorelli. She was his charge She called him. We can't hold him for doing his job. Even the girl's father   
admitted it"  
  
"All of this, the city going mad, everything, a misunderstanding?"  
  
Lieu nodded and Bosco shook his head. "She was missing, she was taken from the scene, it doesn't make sense-"  
  
"Tatum called him, she let him know what was going on and he picked her up, simple as that."  
  
"Why didn't he call it in, why didn't he inform the police of what was going on, why didn't she?"  
  
"No television or radio"  
  
"Is he nuts?"  
  
"Actually he's a good old fashions by the book kinda guy."  
  
"he's a Bible Thumper?" Bosco asked dumbly. Lieu nodded.  
  
"he believes that television isn't needed, it only promotes the problems in society, not the solutions that people come up with   
daily."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "Unbelievable, I take it the guy's being released?"  
  
Lieu nodded.   
  
"just great"  
  
"One more thing before you go"  
  
Bosco turned.   
  
"This guy, Andy, he says that the arresting officer, which is you, was a little rough with him"  
  
Bosco stared, stonily.  
  
"he's not pressing charges, but he wants to talk with you"  
  
"Fine"  
  
  
  
Bosco stood, leaning against the wall when Andy was brought in to the room.  
  
Andy looked a little nervous, but stood his ground.  
  
"You wanted to talk" Bosco reminded him.  
  
"I just wanted to say.. that.. I don't blame you for hurting me like that, b..because I don't think that uh, that ou Lord would   
want me to punish you. Everything come back around, right? Balance" he said, giving a nervous laugh.  
  
"Thanks for the advice" Bosco said, "Is that everything?"  
  
He nodded and Bosco left. "Gotta go see my partner" he said on the way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith could feel an unexplained emptiness in her heart. Something was there that hadn't been there. A feeling as though she'd   
lost one of her own children. An impending darkness that there was no sense in fighting off. She didn't move as she heard   
someone enter the room.  
  
Why hadn't they noticed this before. The condition of Tatum's father. It'd been so obvious, had they purposely ignored it?   
Or had they mistaken it. It was Faith who'd told Bosco not to arrest him. It was her fault that he was able to lay his filthy   
hands on that little girl.  
  
  
  
"Faith?" a voice asked softly.  
  
She looked up at the sound of Bosco's voice, knowing that by now there must be tear streaks all over her face.   
  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong Faith?" he asked gently, sitting beside her.  
  
"Tatum"  
  
"It's okay, she's back with her family, Faith, where she belongs"  
  
Faith started to cry uncontrollably again. She leaned in to her partner, who gently accepted her in to his arms. There was   
warmth here. A comfort she hadn't been able to findin Fred for the past few years. She felt him kiss her on the top of her   
head, then his fingers cupped her chin.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Faith, please" he said softly.  
  
Faith looked in to those eyes, seeing that there was a person there as she had so many other times. He was full of things   
other than anger. It didn't matter what other people said about him. There was something there that no one could understand,   
herself included. And suddenly she felt sorry for him. Sorry that she wasn't able to understand or support all his actions.   
Sorry that at one time, she had said terrible things to this person.   
  
He was still studying her, looking in to her eyes, when she looked back in to his. "Tatum, she's.. she's dead Boz, she was   
brought here just after you left"  
  
She felt him stiffen, felt him freeze up, and saw the anger and confusion sweep his face. "But.. what... how..?"  
  
"Her father, he was drunk, he beat her until someone called the cops, it was too late by the time they brought her here"  
  
She didn't get anothe word out, because he pulled away quickly, hiding his face. He walked away, into the small cubicle that   
was called a washroom. There was silence for a few moments and then a shatter of glass.   
  
"SON OF A BITCH" Bosco screamed. More noise of things being thrown was heard until a doctor opened the door, entering   
Faith's room.  
  
"What is going on in here!?" she demanded.  
  
Bosco came out of the bathroom, cradling a bleeding hand. Faith said nothing but stood up and walked over to her partner.   
  
They held eachother in the centre of the room, crying together about the injustice of world.  
  
Ironically Faith briefly had the thought that Bosco had been right. Tatum was where she belonged. She was with her family   
now, where she could be loved forever. She'd been too good for the world. 


	10. Musings, interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't Own any of it really. Except for maybe the idea.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm in the midst of revamping my story and suddenly, there it is just.. sitting there.... more inspiration...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco had been silent the entire ride to Faith's place. Of course she'd been too wrapped up in herself to really notice until it was time for her to leave the car. She took off her seatbelt slowly, looking over at Bosco. His knuckles were wrapped. A couple had stitches in them.   
  
"You okay Boz?" she asked him, leaning in the door after getting out.  
  
"Yea" he said silently, "Just gonna.. gonna go home and think for a bit"  
  
"Call me, if you need me okay?" she said.  
  
He nodded, "You too" then he looked at her.  
  
Faith felt the full impact of his eyes. Hurt was written all over them. It was like he was bearing his soul to her with his eyes. She felt like he was exposing everything, and suddenly it was gone.   
  
"I should go" he said.  
  
"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Tomorrow" Bosco said quietly. She closed the door softly and watched him drive down the street.  
  
Please call Boz, she thought. Please call if you need me, don't take this all on your own. She walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door, collapsing on the couch. Fred was already asleep, the kids were in bed. It was merely her mind left to battle itself. She contemplated on whether her job actually helped. If they couldn't even stop at home abuse, well, what were they stopping? It didn't matter about the arrests on the streets, half them got back out anyways. The other half cost taxpayers more than her salary. And it wasn't as though, when they arrested someone carrying, that no one else carried. It didn't mean that people would stop killing people. Just because they arrested a sex offender didn't mean that there was some other pervert out there molesting kids, or raping women. She remembered statistics from her academy classes. One child molestor usually averaged about one hundred and fifty kids. One hundred and fifty! If the perp was caught, the number dropped down to like, eighty or so. But did that seventy could-have-been kids be guaranteed safe? Not likely. In fact they'd probably still go through it. Instead of twice, once. Once was bad enough. Faith thought sadly of Em and Charlie. What kind of world was she sending them in to?  
  
  
  
Bosco drove straight home. Getting in to the apartment he sat on the couch, nursing a cold beer and letting his thoughts roam. He briefly thought about calling up Faith, but when he picked up the phone he hung it back up. She's probably asleep. Plus, she's got her own problems right now, I won't give her mine.  
  
  
  
He'd been thinking about his child hood. About now that Tatum was gone, how there had been a connection there. He wondered how long she'd had to put up with his drunken beatings. Often, when he'd been laying on the floor after his father pounded him, he'd wished her were dead. Or he'd wished his father was dead. Had Tatum felt that. Maybe she'd gotten her wish. Maybe now, maybe she was at peace with her mom. With her friend. Maybe she was happy. Bitterly he wondered why he'd never gotten his wish. Wondered why god hadn't answered his prayers to be dead. He never came up with an answer. He took another drink of his beer, staring at the phone.  
  
  
  
Faith couldn't not pick up the phone. She dialed, this time, and waited. He picked up one the first ring.  
  
"Bosco?" she asked when he said hello.  
  
"Faith? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I was just.. just thinking about Tatum"  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
For some reason Faith lost it and began to cry again, "Why did she die Boz? How come we couldn't have noticed, why did I stop you from arresting him, this wouldn't have happened"  
  
"Faith, this isn't your fault okay, there's.. there was no way we could have known what would happen. The guy was drunk, but he didn't seem like the type to beat his kid"  
  
She sniffed, "I know, it's just, I look at Em and Charlie. And I don't want them to grow up Boz, it's a bad place we live in"  
  
"You can't protect them forever though, Faith, you know that"  
  
"It's not Fair Boz, she was.. she was good, she saved people out there. And then she died."  
  
"I know Faith, I know"  
  
"Are you okay Boz, you seemed... are you thinking of your dad?"  
  
"I was, yes"  
  
"I'm sorry that you ever had to go through that"  
  
"It's not you fault, Faith"  
  
"I know, but I'm sorry anyways.. if I could I would erase it all, I'd make you forget"  
  
"I don't want to forget Faith, it gives me.. it gives me reason to be out there everyday, risking my life. It lets me know that I'm helping people. Just like you. We can't save everyone but think of the number of people we help everyday"  
  
"I know" she said, quietly. There was a comfortable silence over the line for a few moments.  
  
  
  
"Faith?" Fred's voice came from behind her. "Who's on that phone?"  
  
"Bosco, I've gotta go" Faith said, hanging up.  
  
"It's Bosco isn't it? Damn him, that sonuva-"  
  
"Fred, Stop it!"  
  
He pulled the phone from the wall.   
  
"Fred, we were just talking"  
  
"About leaving me?"  
  
"I can't believe this!" Faith exclaimed, "You're drunk!"  
  
"So what if I am?" he roared.  
  
"Get out Fred, you promised"  
  
"You can't kick me out of my own apartment"  
  
"It's not yours Fred, I pay the bills, both names are on the lease, now get out, go sleep it off!"  
  
"I want you to stop seeing that Boscorelli guy"  
  
"No" Faith stated.  
  
"You will.. you'll stop seeing him"  
  
"No Fred, you can't do that, he's my partner"  
  
Fred stumbled and turned, then walked toward Emily and Charlie's room.  
  
"Fred, you leave them alone!" Faith warned.  
  
"I'm taking them with me"  
  
"Where, to sleep on the streets?"  
  
"Where ever, it's away from you"  
  
"Don't even touch them Fred!" Faith said, entering the room behind him. Their voices had woken Emily and Charlie, who were sitting together on Charlie's bed.  
  
"Stop telling me what I can and can't do" he turned on her.  
  
For the first time, Faith realized how big Fred was. How powerful he probably was.  
  
But then he did something that sent her over the edge. He grabbed Chalie, lifting him from the bed by his arm. Charlie screamed. 


	11. It's Okay to Cry

"Let him go Fred"  
  
"I'm taking him with me"  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"Charlie wantsta go with me doesn't he" he slurred, looking at Charlie, who was crying.  
  
"Fred, you're scaring him, let him go" She took Charlie's hand and he stood behind her.  
  
"Stupid Bitch, you can't take away my kids!" he said.  
  
It was a shock really. She hadn't expected it at all. She'd been aware of the possibility but had never put the idea to action. She fell against the wall, thrown off balance for a moment.  
  
"Mom!" Emily cried from the bed, "Mom are you okay?" she crouched beside Faith.  
  
"I'm okay Em, come here Charlie" Faith embraced her kids, hearing the apartment door slam. "I'm okay" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with daddy?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He's sick, he has a problem" Faith said quietly, "But don't you worry about it okay, he won't hurt you guys."  
  
"What about you mom?"  
  
"He won't hurt me anymore either Em, don't worry. This is the end."  
  
"You're leaving dad?" Emily asked.  
  
Faith nodded, biting her lip. "Yes Em, I am"  
  
Emily paused for a moment, "I understand" she whispered. Faith leaned over and gave her a big hug. "Lets get out of here" Faith said, getting up from the floor. "You guys pack some clothes okay? Mom's gonna go pack some of her clothes-" Faith paused, holding her ribs.   
  
"You okay mom?"  
  
"I'm okay, a bad man hit me today when I was at work"  
  
"With a bar again?" Charlie looked up at her.  
  
"No sweetie, who told you that?"  
  
"Daddy told us" Emily spoke up.  
  
"What else did daddy say?" Faith crouched.  
  
"Nothing" emily said quickly. Faith could tell she was holding back for Charlie's sake.  
  
"Okay, lets get out of here" Faith said. "Em, can you help Charlie pack some things?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Lets make it a game ok, who ever packs in five minutes gets my McDonald's hashbrown in the morning"  
  
"McDonalds?" Charlie asked, he ran over to his bed, Emily just smiled. "I'm gonna beat you Charlie" she teased. Faith smiled, leaving the room to pack her own things.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Emily asked once they were in the car.   
  
"I was thinking of going to Bosco's for the night, how does that sound?"   
  
"Yea! Bosco!" Charlie piped up from the back seat.  
  
"Mom?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yea sweetie?"   
  
"Does your face hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little, why?"  
  
"Because it's bruised now, and you're crying"  
  
"Oh baby, don't worry about it, I'm okay, I was just thinking is all"  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"A little girl that died today. Or yesterday now I guess"  
  
"How old was she?"  
  
"Eleven"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Well, she was a big hero, see, she saved all these people at an accident site... but then she went home and her daddy.." Faith sniffed, holding back tears. "Her daddy hurt her, so badly that she couldn't live anymore"  
  
"Her dad killed her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you think dad would do that to us?" Charlie asked from the back. The car was silent for awhile.  
  
"I didn't think so Charlie, but now I don't know anymore. How's your arm?"  
  
"It's okay, I have a new bruise to show my friends!" he smiled. Faith cried silently.  
  
  
  
Bosco got up off the couch. Why had Faith said goodbye like that? Was she mad mad at him? What had he said? There was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Faith and her kids standing there.  
  
"Faith?" he asked.  
  
"Hey" she smiled, tentativly, " Could we uh, could we come in?"  
  
Bosco nodded. "I'll go make up my bed for the kids" he offered. Faith just nodded, putting a sleepy Charlie on to the couch.   
  
"Em, can you stay here with your brother?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, but mom?"  
  
"Yea sweetie?"  
  
"I have a field trip tomorrow, I want to go on it and I already paid for it.. are we going to school tomorrow?"  
  
Faith smiled, "If you want to sweetie, but get some rest okay" she kissed her kids on the top of their heads.   
  
  
  
"So you gonna tell me what happened Faith?" Bosco asked once the kids were asleep.  
  
"I just.. Boz maybe in the morning" she looked at him for the first time that night.  
  
"What happened to your face Faith?" he demanded.  
  
"Boz, please"  
  
"Faith!"  
  
"It was just.. "  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"He was drunk Boz, he didn't mean it-" she began to feel bad about the situation. They'd had a fight about Bosco, and here she was with Bosco.  
  
"Don't even think about excusing him Faith. You're the one who always got pissed about the drunks we find on our beat"  
  
Faith swallowed, "I don't know what I did, I.. I threatened to take the kids away, but he was hurting Charlie and-"  
  
"He hurt Charlie?"  
  
"His arm, he..he grabbed Charlie by the arm, Boz I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I don't know what I'm supposed to do any more.. everything's just falling apart and.... I can't do anything about it" she cried, putting her face in to her hands.  
"This isn't your fault" Bosco said quietly.  
  
"I know"  
  
"It's not Faith, it is not your fault, it's Fred's"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Not your fault"  
  
Faith cried harder and Bosco wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.   
  
For the first time in awhile, Bosco cried instead of punching something.  
  
  
  
Once they stopped crying, they pulled apart slowly. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore Boz.. I can't.. I can't be in two place at once.. Who's gonna watch the kids? Bring them to school and pick them up?"  
  
"We'll get a good babysitter"  
  
"I can't afford it Bosco, city pay"  
  
"We'll figure out something"  
  
"We?" she asked.  
  
"We" he nodded.  
  
"You know.. I can't remember the last time that I really loved Fred. It used to be a good relationship and then.. then it fell apart" she paused, wiping away her tears.   
  
Bosco looked at her, silent, willing her to keep talking. She needed to get this out.  
  
"I was afraid to leave him before. Every time he did something, I forgave him because I was too afraid to see the truth, to let him go. He was.. he was normal for me. Dependable. He was always at home, just something familiar. Was that selfish?" she asked rhetorical, "I think it was, Look what happened to Charlie, if I'd just.. just let go of it maybe none of this would have happened. Instead, now everything is changing at one time"  
  
"Faith?" Bosco asked quietly.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Convincing you to stay with him before"  
  
"I wouldn't have Boz, if I didn't want to somewhere inside me."  
  
"I'm still sorry"  
  
"It's okay" she whispered, looking down.  
  
"Stop that" Bosco said gently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Looking down like your dog just died"  
  
"I'm divorcing Fred"  
  
"Good Faith, that's a good thing" he reassured.  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"The kids will be fine, they'll understand. And they won't have to live with the knowledge that any moment their dad could turn around and hit them"  
  
Faith looked in to his eyes then, but though he was looking right at her, his mind was somewhere else. Back in one of the times his father had come home and beat him. She reached over and squeezed his hand. It was her turn to comfort.  
  
"It's okay Bosco.. it's in the past"  
  
"Is it really though?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Is it really in the past? People are still doing it today. Tatum's father, Fred. I mean, maybe I'm going to turn out like my father. I worry about that sometimes. A lot actually."  
  
"Of course you won't Boz, you're so different from him, you see it as wrong"  
  
"But I go around letting my anger get to me. Have I gone a day without punching something or someone?"  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't with you on Thanksgiving" she joked mildly. He gave a small smile.  
  
"You can get past all this Boz, I know you're a good person. Maybe no one else does, but that's because they're blind. I see someone under all that anger, someone who's really decent and considerate. Someone who, some day, is going to make a girl really proud and happy"  
  
Bosco didn't say anything for a moment. But he briefly thought about how the only person he wanted to make happy was Faith. "Lets get some sleep" he suggested quietly.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"I'll take the couch, you go sleep with the kids, okay?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure" he said.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, I have to take the kids to school"  
  
"Should they even go tomorrow?"  
  
"Em wants to go on a field trip" she smiled softly.  
  
"If it were any other day" Bosco commented.  
  
"I know" Faith whispered. 


	12. More Like 3 Feet

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have nor will...but.. I do have a dilusion.. er.. dream rather, about owning Bosco.....  
  
A/N: Yea yea, slow slow slow, compared to the beginning, but don't worry, it'll get better...  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Boz" Faith whispered, pushing at her partner's shoulder. He was spawled the whole length of the couch, head buried in the pillows. However uncomfortable it looked, he must've gotten some sleep because he was dead to the world. Not to mention a quiet sort of snore. Something that wasn't annoying, it was soothing, comforting even. A reminder that even the self claimed 'supercop' was human.  
  
"Bosco" she said louder this time. He grunted and lifted his head from the pillows.  
  
"Faith?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Apparently" she replied, looking down at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's seven, I was gonna get the kids ready and go for breakfast, do you want to come?"  
  
"Where?" he mumbled, laying his head back down.  
  
"McDonalds, I promised them last night"  
  
For some reason his eyes lit up and he gave a smile, "Hell yea, McDonald's!" he said, sitting up.  
  
Faith laughed, he was like a little kid. "I'll go wake the kids while you get ready"  
  
"You're already dressed" Bosco said dumbly.  
  
"Yeah Boz, I do that in the morning, get dressed. You spend all day in your boxers?"  
  
"Ye.. none of your business.. how long have you been up?"  
  
"Oh.. awhile, I watched the sunrise"  
  
"It's Fall" Bosco said.  
  
"You're full of observations in the morning aren't you!" she smiled.  
  
"The sun rises around five, you only slept for four hours?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I'll go get the kids" she replied.  
  
Though, in fact, she had not slept, she was awake, fully thinking. Thinking about last night, and this morning. She was thinking about having to go to work today, and the fact that the bruise on her face was a bright red purple still. She was attempting to think up an excuse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So who won the hashbrown?" Faith asked after sitting down at the table.  
  
"I did!" Charlie yelled, "I won it mom, I packed faster"  
  
"Because you only packed a shirt the first time!" Emily pointed out.  
  
"But I did it faster!"  
  
Faith watched them debate, giving Emily a look of thanks when she finally gave in. Charlie got the hashbrown. Bosco reached across the table and gave his to Emily, at the same time spilling a cup of orange juice"  
  
"Boz, can't I take you anywhere?!" Faith laughed, standing up to get away from the stream of juice pouring over the table.  
  
"Probably not" Bosco replied, "I'll get some paper towels" he offered, taking a bite of his sandwich and heading to the counter.  
  
"Blame it on the kids?" Faith asked as he cleaned it up.  
  
"No" Bosco replied, grinning, "You"  
  
She sighed, "We may as well move to another table since Bosco spilled the orange juice" she said loudly, taking Charlie's hand.  
  
"Ow" Charlie stand, dropping Faith's hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked immediatly.  
  
"My arm hurts from-"  
  
"Oh, Charlie I'm sorry" she said, sitting down at another table and lifting him on to her lap. "Let me see this arm" she said, lifting up his sleeve.  
  
The majority of Charlie's upper arm was a bruise, part of it was swollen and Faith bit her lip. She put Charlie's sleeve back down and kissed him on the head. "I'm so sorry sweetie"  
  
"About what mom?" Charlie asked, hopping off her lap, hashbrown in hand.  
  
"About your arm" she looked at him.  
  
"It wasn't you mom, it was daddy remember"  
  
She pursed her lips together, "I remember sweetie" she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That what Fred did?" Bosco asked coldly, sitting next to her at the table.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think it was so bad.. maybe I should bring him to the doctor's"  
  
"It's just bruising Faith, kids bruise and bleed easily, he'll be alright" he paused, "So will you Faith, you'll be okay, you will get through all this, you're as stubborn as I am"  
  
She chuckled, "Thanks Boz, for everything"  
  
"So you going to work today then?"  
  
"I.. I don't know. I mean, who's gonna watch the kids?"  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"I don't want to bother her, we're not exactly on.. speaking terms right now"  
  
"Ah, well how about my mom then?"  
  
"Boz, I'm sure your party animal mom has plans"  
  
"I'll call her then, set it up"  
  
"No, no, I think I'll just stay home, clean the apartment out some more, move it in to a hotel room"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why a hotel room? Why are you going to a hotel room? It's a day of wages"  
  
"I don't want to stay at the apartment, Fred might try and come back and I don't want to see him right now"  
  
"What's wrong with my place?" he asked, almost hurt.  
  
She coughed, "Well, I think a woman and two kids in your apartment is a bit of a turnoff for any possible dates Boz" she commented.  
  
"Screw 'em then" he said, looking at her with the puppy eyes.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"I'm sure Faith, told ya you were stubborn"  
  
"Just for a couple nights" Faith told him.  
  
"What ever"  
  
"I'm serious Bosco, a couple nights"  
  
"Sure" he replied, getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Call my mom to babysit" he replied, without waiting for an answer he left.  
  
"Come on guys" Faith said, standing up, "Lets get you to school"  
  
  
  
"She said yes" Were the first words from Bosco's mouth.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yep, we just have to get them there"  
  
"Boz, we start when they get off"  
  
"I know, I thought about it, we can either pick them up early, or we can screen calls and pick them up on our run"  
  
"Well, Em's got a field trip, she won't be back until the end of the day, so we can't pick them up early"  
  
"Alright, we'll pick them up with the cruiser, slap some cuffs on ya Charlie, how would you like that?"  
  
"Yea!" Charlie grinned from the back seat. Faith shook her head.  
  
"Definately gonna be a kinky one" Bosco commented.  
  
Faith whipped her head around, "What?!?"  
  
Bosco laughed, pulling up his Mustang in front of the school.  
  
"Okay, Emily have fun, we'll be here after school okay, to pick you guys up, we might be a little late, but don't go home with anyone else, we have to drive you to Bosco's mom's"  
  
"Okay" Charlie nodded. Faith kissed him on the head before he ran off, Emily tentativly stayed behind.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What is it Em?"  
  
"Well.. you know how dad said you were hit with a bar? He also said that you.. you killed our brother because you worked too much"  
  
Faith stopped, cold chills going up her spine. "Your.. brother?"  
  
"Because you got hit with a bar, he said you got hit because you were working too much, and that it was Bosco's fault"  
  
"No, Em, definately not. I was working sweetie, I was working and a bad man hit me, I lost a baby, I was pregnant" she cupped her hands around her daughter's face, "And it wasn't Bosco's fault, not at all."  
  
"I didn't believe it anyways" Emily shrugged. Faith hugged her. "Have fun on your field trip Em, we'll be here after school okay?"  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
"Bye" Faith watched her daughter run off towards the school, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Why the frown?" Bosco asked once she got back in the car. Faith didn't make a reply, but stared in to space.  
  
"Come on Faith, kids are gone, we can get down and dirty now" he cracked, looking at her. Still nothing. "Faith!" he said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The sky, unless it's fallen since last time I looked up"  
  
"I meant what's wrong" he asked, starting the car.  
  
"Just something Fred told the kids"  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He told them that I lost the baby, he blamed it on me working too much"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Em told me"  
  
"Bastard" Bosco swore, turning in to traffic with horns blaring behind him.  
  
"You wanna get us back to the apartment safe?" Faith asked, snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"Relax, it's New York, there's always someone honking a horn"  
  
"Well ya pulled in front of him"  
  
"Everyone pulls in front of me!" he pointed out.  
  
"Boz, the car was like, two feet away"  
  
"He was going slow.. and it was more like three feet" he grinned. Faith shook her head. 


	13. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh.   
  
A/N: Mkay, now I'm ready to pick things up, however for the next idea, I read something similar somewhere, I can't remember where, but I swear, I'm not purposely stealing it! I swear I came up with it too! Please don't hurt me. I don't know who you are but her, Great minds think alike, right?! Please, please PLEASE R&R, I depend on it.. I need it.. screw water!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Faith opened the door to Bosco's apartment, cheeks flushed. Bosco, having heard the door open, stuck his head out from the bathroom.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Went to park the car at our apartment"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, in case ya haven't noticed Boz there has got to be more parking in uptown Manhattan during Christmas rush that there is around here"  
  
He made a face, "Coulda stole number 17's spot"  
  
"Do they have a car?"  
  
He nodded, "But I don't like them, they know it, and they know I'm a cop. They don't like that so much"  
  
"What did you do to them?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and closing the door.  
  
"What, do I hafta do something wrong to have people hate me?"  
  
She snorted.  
  
"What's so funny?!" he demanded.  
  
"I thought maybe you slept with the girl who lives there" she suggested.  
  
"She's married, well, engaged" he stated.  
  
Faith gave him the look.  
  
"Okay, so it might have something to do with it, but she broke it off, not me!"  
  
She sat on the couch, curling up her legs under her and calming down her breathing. It was a fair hike from her place to here.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching TV..?" she countered.  
  
"We have to work in an hour, don't wanna be late"  
  
"Boz, you're always late."  
  
"You're gonna be late this time"  
  
She paused, then turned and looked at him, " Are you telling me it takes you an hour to get ready and go to work?"  
  
He froze for a second, "so what if it does?"  
  
She laughed and turned on the television.  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" she grinned, pressing her lips together.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously and she played innocent.  
  
"Go get all pretty for the damsels" she teased once he'd turned his back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't say anything Boz, really you are getting paranoid"   
  
  
  
"Roll Call in five minutes" Christopher's voice echoed through the locker room.  
  
"That's my cue" Ty said, closing his locker, "Comin' Sully?"  
  
"Be there in a minute" he replied, looking around the room which was nearly empty.  
  
Faith stood at her locker, struggling to attempt a cover up on her bruised cheek, Bosco was watching with amusement.  
  
"You know" he countered, "I could call someone up to help ya if you want"  
  
"Like who, one of your many hating ex's" Sully grinned, walking up behind the two.  
  
"Hey, who asked you"  
  
"You could do it Boz, I'm sure you've seen it done so many times" Faith turned.  
  
Her face appeared slightly paler than normal, and powder lines were visible, not to mention transluscent. Bosco cracked up.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Faith, maybe you should just.. go without" Sully suggested nicely, elbowing Bosco.  
  
"Yea, you can barely notice anyways" Bosco agreed.  
  
She looked at him, "How can you not, it's pruple Boz"  
  
He shrugged " I thought all you people were born with the ability to apply make up"   
  
Faith stared at him, " Cause we all just pop out of the womb make-up brush in hand" she replies sarcastically.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"So what happened, you funally get fed up with this guy and start a fight?" Sully suggested.  
  
Faith stopped. So far, she'd been lucky enough to avoid heavy questioning. She looked down.  
  
"I hit her with the door" Bosco stepped in.  
  
Sully raised his eye brows. "A door?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, didn't know she was there, just.. whipped it open" he shrugged.  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Today when she hitched a ride" Bosco carried on.  
  
"Faith?" Sully asked.  
  
She simply nodded, "We better get going, roll call" she smiled, closing her locker.  
  
"Uh, Faith?" Bosco asked.  
  
"What?" she turned.  
  
"You gonna wash that off?"  
  
"Right" she headed in to the washroom, throwing water on her face and looking at her reflection for a moment. Dark circles were under her eyes, and the bruising made it look twice as bad. "I look like a raccoon" she muttered, grabbing paper towels.  
  
"Bosco, what door did you hit her with?" she heard Sully ask from the locker room.  
  
"The uh, front one"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why?" Bosco asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just thought it was funny how entrance doors open inwards and you ended up hitting Faith with it" he commented.   
  
Faith leaned against the wall for a moment. Time to think up another excuse, she told herself, leaving the room.  
  
  
  
"Alright people, lets get down to business" Christopher spoke up from the front of the room.   
  
Everyone settled down in to their seats, Faith slipping in to one beside Bosco, in front of Davis. "To start, I'd like to congratulate you all on the way you handled the public yesterday. As you all know the little girl that disappeared, was in fact, in the care of a family friend the entire time. However when the young girl was returned to her residence, PD got a call about a domestic. The girl died last night, DOA. The drunken father has not been taken in to custody, as he was not at the scene. Here is a recent picture of the man, bring him in ASAP"  
  
Bosco leaned over to Faith, "You never told me PD hadn't arrested the father"  
  
"I didn't know" Faith frowned.  
  
"There's a subpoena to be served, Boscorelli, Yokas, you can start with that. Other than that keep yours eyes and ears open. Remember to report back to Central during an unfounded call, and remember to get your dinners approved before you go off." he finished.  
  
Faith stood, grabbing a sheet of paper from the pile and heading from the room. She signed out a radio and stood by the cruiser, waiting for Bosco."  
  
"You wanna drive?" Bosco asked, reaching the squad. She shook her head, "Go ahead, just don't kill us, gotta pick up the kids"  
  
"Alright, lets call it in as a gas stop" he replied, getting in to the car.  
  
"Central, this is 55-david, we are going 10-62 for a gas stop"  
  
"10-4 55-David"  
  
Faith leaned back in the seat, "I can't believe that asshole is still out there, he should be locked up"  
  
"Beat, and then locked up" Bosco commented, pulling out of the lot and heading for the school.  
  
"He's probably drunk somewhere, stumbling around without remorse"  
  
"You talking about this guy, or Fred?" Bosco questioned.  
  
"I don't know anymore" she admitted.  
  
"Don't worry about Fred"  
  
"I do though-" she was interupted.  
  
"Is that Sully?" Bosco asked, staring intently in the rearview.  
  
She twisted around carefully, her ribs only slightly sore today. "Yes, he's flashin' his lights Boz, pull over"  
  
"He suspects something" Bosco warned.  
  
"I know, I heard"  
  
  
  
"What are we doing?" Davis asked from the passenger side.  
  
"I think we should tell Faith about earlier"  
  
"You sure, maybe she'd be better off not knowing"  
  
"Since when, Fred's her husband" Sully pointed out.  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid" Ty replied.  
  
"I'm not telling her to piss her off, just to warn her."  
  
"About what? Her drunken husband?"  
  
"No, her very angry drunken husband who was demanding to know where Faith was. Fred was in dirty clothes, Faith's got a bruise on her cheek, and apparently she stayed at Bosco's place last night, put two and two together"  
  
"You think he husband did that" Ty commented.  
  
"Good job, detective" Sully commented, sliding the shifter in to park and getting out of the car.  
  
  
  
"What's up Sully, were we over the speed limit?" Bosco asked, getting out of the driver's side.  
  
"Nope, just wanna talk to Faith for a second" he replied, opening the driver's door and closing it behind him.  
  
"That's just great, make me stand out here." Bosco muttered, leaning against the front of 55-Charlie. Ty joined him but remained silent.  
  
  
  
"Faith, what really happened to your face?" Sully asked, looking at her.  
  
She didn't meet his eyes, but stared straight ahead, "Sully, it was nothing, it was just an accident"  
  
"You think it's okay because Fred was drunk"  
  
"No" she turned to face him, "How do you know he was drunk?"  
  
"I was here early with Davis, finishing up paperwork from yesterday, Fred showed up.  
  
Faith sighed, "Drunk?" she asked.  
  
"As a skunk, wanted to know where you were, whether you were coming in for work"  
  
She could of sworn her heart had skipped a beat for a moment. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"Nothing so he took a swing at me"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't apologize for him, where are Emily and Charlie?"  
  
Faith froze, making the connection. "Oh god, he wants the kids" she whispered. She swung the door open, "Boz, lets go!" she yelled. Sully exited the car and went back to his.   
  
  
  
"Davis, get in, let's go"  
  
"Where we going?" he looked confused.  
  
"Following"  
  
"Uh, can I ask why?"  
  
"No, just pray"  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Fred showed up at the station, wanting to know where I was, and if I was working, I think he;s gonna go after the kids" she told him.  
  
Bosco slammed the door, and without doing up his seatbelt shifted and stepped on the gas pulling in front of traffic.  
  
Faith said nothing about the car that had been merely a foot away from hitting them.  
  
Bosco reached over and flipped the sirens. 


	14. Lunch, Breakfast and Beyond

Disclaimer: I can't have everything I want. I know that. I also know that it includes rights to this show. But everyone can dream....  
  
A/N: Mkay, all I wanna say is, review review review. I've become an addict! Help me out here guys, come on!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
Faith watched the scenery go by, somehow going 60 in the fire zone just wasn't fast enough. Now that she had the thought stuck in her mind, she couldn't get it out. Fred was drunk. Fred wanted the kids. What would he do with them? Just take them, leave them somewhere. Have them sleep on the street? Where was Fred sleeping now? Friends? Surely they'd call her, let her know. Unless he cooked up some story.   
  
She could feel her heart rate rising, along with her anxiety. And her hopes falling. She was aware that Sully was following them, and somewhat grateful. She braced herself as Bosco stepped on the brake, pounding the horn.  
  
"Stupid moron!" he yelled, honking again at the car that had pulled in front of them. She checked the lanes, but there were none to switch to, and no spaces which the car in front could move back to.   
  
"I have the sirens on, ignorant sunovabitch" Bosco was muttering under his breath. The light in front of them turned red.   
  
Faith said a prayer in the silence of the car.  
  
"Central to 55-David"  
  
Faith sat, staring.  
  
"55-David" Bosco replied, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently.  
  
"are you cleared for assignment at this time"  
  
"That is a negative central, we are serving a warrant" Bosco replied.  
  
"10-4, 10-3 once cleared"  
  
"10-4"  
  
The light was still red. Bosco let go of the brake and tailgated the car in front of them.  
  
Faith said nothing as horns began to honk. Bosco honked right back, flipping the siren for effect and the car edged forward some. Bosco turned the wheel on a sharp angle, squeezing through an impossible space. She watched the mirror shatter, and listened metal scraping against metal. The car finally moved forward more, allowing room to pass, and Bosco pulled in to the intersection. Faith closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are they doing, are they crazy?" Davis asked.  
  
"Just worried" Sully replied.  
  
"About what? They just totalled that car!"  
  
"It's a few scratches, and it's the other driver's fault, you're supposed to yield the fire lane, nevertheless yield for emergency vehicles"  
  
"Why are we in a hurry?"  
  
Sully sighed, "Faith thinks that Fred's going after the kids, they had a fight last night or something"  
  
"Damn" Davis cursed softly.  
  
  
  
She didn't know how she knew, but as soon as the neared the school she opened her eyes. As it happened, she opened them just as Bosco squealed the tired and came to a dead stop in front of the school. She didn't see them, but was out of the car before Bosco'd had a chance to open his.  
  
"Do you know Emily, or Charlie, Yokas?" she asked the kids who were still waiting around and lined up for the bus.  
  
They stared at her blankly, driving her in to a mode of desperation mixed with frusteration.  
  
Suddenly she saw Emily. "Emily!" she called, running. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder, and she turned around.  
  
Faith stood there, breathing hard for a moment. It wasn't Emily. She swallowed, apologizing and standing up, looking around. The school grounds were almost empty now. Then she saw a familiar face.  
  
"Zoey!" she called, teh black haired girl looked at her and smiled, "Hi Mrs. Yokas"  
  
"Zoey, have you seen Emily or Charlie?"  
  
Zoey paused, "Yea, they left with their dad earlier"  
  
Every bit of hope Faith had dropped then, and she sat herself down on the grass, putting her face in to her hands.  
  
  
  
  
"Faith, what is it?" Bosco asked, coming from behind with Sully and Davis.  
  
"What happened to her?" Bosco demanded.  
  
"I.. I don't know. I just told her that Emily and Charlie left with their dad and she.. she fell" Zoey said.  
  
"Shit, shit Shit" Bosco swore.  
  
"Which was did they go?" Bosco asked, "How long ago?"  
  
"I think down that way, maybe about ten minutes ago" she said. "Is everything okay? I mean, it's just their dad, right?"  
  
Bosco snorted. Just Fred. He crouched beside Faith, "We can still find them, they can't be that far ahead, right? They're on foot so-"  
  
"Actually Mr. Yokas had a car" Zoey spoke up.  
  
"A car?" Bosco asked dumbly.  
  
"What did the car look like?" Faith demanded.  
  
"It was the same one he always drives" Zoey replied stupidly, "Look, I hafta go, my mom's here, is there anything else you need?"  
  
Bosco shook his head.  
  
"55-David to central" Bosco spoke in to his radio.  
  
"Central, go ahead 55-David"  
  
"We have an abduction of children from St. Elizabeth's School by a drunken parent, driving, we are driving the area"  
  
"10-4 David, any vehicle description?"  
  
Bosco rattled off the license plate and description of the car, informing them that it was not a stolen behicle, and it was registered to a Fred Yokas"  
  
"Faith, come on, we'll find them" Bosco comforted her, offering his hand. When she didn't make a move to grab it Bosco leaned over, giving Sully and look. They pulled her to her feet by her arm pits.  
  
"Faith, we have a chance, lets go!" Bosco said to her face. She wiped away the tears, and Bosco saw the anger taking over again. "I'm driving" she stated, holding out her hand. Bosco handed her the keys.  
  
"You want us to search?" Sully asked.  
  
"Yea, head North, we'll scour the roads heading back to the apartment."  
  
"Got it" Sully said, heading back to his RMP.  
  
No sooner had they sat down in the car and started the engine an APB was put out on the Yokas car.  
  
Five minutes of silence followed, until the radio broke the silence again.  
  
"Available units in the 55, that car has been spotted heading North on Meyer street, just crossing 67th"  
  
"Hold on" Faith said briefly, spinning the wheel and turning around in the intersection, missing a car by inches.  
  
"And you complain about my driving" Bosco commented, holding the dash then doing up his seat belt. He noticed Faith wasn't wearing hers.  
  
  
  
Faith's hope sparked back up when she heard that call, her foot pressing to the accelerator. She would get up to 75th or so and try to cut Fred off. She wondered what he was thinking right now.  
  
  
  
Fred sat behind the wheel, part of his conscience telling him to pull over, the other saying hell with it. Things were moving fast, but on the gage it said he was doing thirty. That wasn't fast. He knew that. But everything was flying by. In slow motion. He was getting dizzy. And the lights and sirens weren't helping.  
  
"How you guys doin' back there?" he asked his children.  
  
"maybe you should pull over" Emily suggested. He saw her fiddling to tighten their seat belts. They were good kids.   
  
"So your mother can arrest me again?" he spat, "no, not again"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Fred thought about it.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Shut up!" he roared. He didn't know where he was gonna go, but he wouldn't get anywhere if these cops stopped him. He blinked, focusing his eyes on the spedometer and watched as the needle rose to fifty.  
  
  
  
Faith watched her needle climb to sixty, staying in the middle lane. This time, no cars cut in front of them. None. Thank God. She checked the street signs, surprised to see they were at seventy-third, she counted the next street, and braked to turn the next corner, cutting in front of moving traffic. Horns honked, but they made it through alive.   
  
Getting to the corner of Meyer and seventy-fifth she slowed, "55-David requesting the location on that car"  
  
"55-David, location is seventy-third and Meyer, speed about forty-five mph." the following squad responded.  
  
Faith pulled into the intersection, blocking off all traffic. Then she waited.  
  
  
  
Fred had to slow down. This was making him feel naseous. Maybe he should pull over. He didn't see the cars that were stopped in front of him until he was almost ploughing in to them, he swerved, pumping the brake but it didn't help. Hiting something solid he flew forward, head hitting the windshield, chest hitting the steering wheel. He wasn't wearing his seat belt.  
  
  
  
Her eyes were surveying like a hawk, her fingers ready to snap off the ignition and open the door, her foot ready to step on the accelerator if something went wrong. She could hear the sirens now. Then she heard a squeal of tires and metal twisting. Nausea rose, her heart missing a beat, and she froze for a moment, then all at once she threw herself from the car and ran. Not caring about her ribs, not caring about anything.  
  
  
  
Bosco was out of the car fast than a jackrabbit, running down the street after Faith.   
  
"Central, this is 55-Edward, requesting multiple buses with a rush and Fire at the corner of Meyer and seventy-Fourth"  
  
He swallowed, running faster. He would kill Fred if he was still alive. He would do it slowly too. He would show him everything that he had ever put Faith through. Everything. Then he started to pray.  
  
  
  
Faith saw it, and stared before it registered in her mind that the car in front of her, the one wrapped around the street pole, which was now laying across the intersection, was hers. her children were in there. Emily and Charlie.  
  
"No" she whispered, standing not ten feet away. People gathered, but were staying further back. "No, no, no, no" she repeated. All the sudden her stomach convulsed, and she leaned over, emptying Lunch, Breakfast and beyond. 


	15. The Brunt of It

Disclaimer: "Okay, My name is Lara and.. I Don't own Third Watch." - and they say 12 step programs are easy, ha!  
  
A/N: Please review... I'll FedEx you my red shoes... please??  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Bosco reached the corner, aware that beside him, Faith was retching. He almost joined her, looking at the mangled car and knowing that Emily and Charlie were in there. He reached over, squeezing Faith's shoulder and waiting there for a moment, then jumped back as the front end of the car started on fire.  
  
  
  
Faith could hear them. She could hear her children screaming, and the whoosh sound the fire made. She looked up, made a decision and ran to the car. "Faith!" Bosco ran after her. Those are my kids in there, she thought. Emily and Charlie. God please let them be okay. I don't know what I'll do it they're not.  
  
Faith reached the back end of the car, pulling on the doors and yanking her hand away and the metal burned her flesh.  
  
The doors were jammed, bent in and locked, there was no way to open them.   
  
"Faith, the car's on fire, there's a gas leak, it'll go any minute"  
  
"Boz, those are my kids!" she told him, turning around, jaw set.  
  
He looked at her face, "Let me help" he told her. She nodded.  
  
He looked around, seeing nothing of use, then scrambled to the trunk which had been thrown open. He grabbed the tire iron, going to the side of the car and using his strength to break the back window, then moved on to the front.  
  
"You get the kids, I'll get Fred" he told Faith.  
  
She didn't bother covering her hand with cloth like Bosco did, and broke away the remaining shards with her fist, leaning in the window.  
  
"Emily! Charlie" she called, coughing on the thick black smoke that had filled the interior.  
  
There was no reply, but Faith's hand grabbed at something. Someone. Se leaned in more, feeling the heat of the metal on her stomach, aware of how hard it was to breath in the car.  
  
She felt around the small body, already knowing that it was Charlie who was sitting there. They had their seat belts off already.  
  
"Charlie" Faith said, "Come on Charlie, lets go, lets get outtah here" she whispered, praying to god at the same time as she used all her upper body strength to pull Charlie to the door. Re-positioning her hands she had him lay on her arm, pulling him from the car, coughing and crying. She lay him on the ground as someone ran up to grab him from her. Sully. Taking another deep breath she crawled in further for Emily, beside her she could hear Bosco cursing as he pulled Fred from under the arms. The heat intensified so instantly Faith almost dropped Emily as soon as she found her. She looked up front, aware the Bosco had pulled Fred out, aware that somewhere behind her were a lot of voices, and sirens. She was also aware that the fire had moved in to the front upholstry. She pulled, hard, as an unconscious Emily was dragged across the back seat and into Faith's arms.   
  
  
  
Faith turned around, Emily in her arms, breaths coming short, very aware that EMS were standing by now. Someone walked up to her, though she couldn't say who, and took Emily from her arms just as Bosco came back and put an arm around her, helping hold her up until she made it to the ambulance.  
  
"Faith?" a voice asked, she didn't pay attention, instead looking at her kids who were on back boards reasting on the ground.  
  
"Faith?" the voice demanded again, Faith finally focused, it was Kim.  
  
"Kim?" she asked  
  
"Faith, what happened here, What happened to Emily and Charlie?"  
  
"Fred happened to them" Bosco stepped in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fred, he was drunk behind the wheel, picked up the kids after school before we could get there"  
  
"Do they have any allergies"  
  
Fatih shook her head, staring at her kids again.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"They'll be okay Faith, just a few bruises, smoke inhallation, we're bringing them around with smelling salts now"  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She looked at Kim again, "Does Fred have any allergies?"  
  
Faith shook her head again.  
  
"Faith, Fred is seriously hurt, he wasn't wearing a seatbelt-"  
  
"Good" Faith said.  
  
Kim paused, taken aback for a moment. She decided to let the comment go. Faith had good reason to be angry.  
  
"What happened to your cheek?" she asked, taking Faith's wrist and looking at her fingers, which were burnt and cut from the glass.  
  
"I hit a door" she mumbled, halfheartedly.  
  
"Is that really what happened?" Kim asked, turning her head by her chin, noticing it was the size of a hand.  
  
"No" Faith replied.  
  
"Did Fred do this?"  
  
She nodded, letting the tears fall.  
  
"When? Last night?"  
  
She nodded again, " I kicked him out" she said, "I kicked him out and he wanted to take the kids." she cried, pulling her hands away to cry in to.  
  
"Faith, none of this is your fault" Bosco whispered from beside her.  
  
"If I hadn't have kicked him out-" she began  
  
"He might have beaten you even more" Bosco stated.  
  
"The kids would be okay" she replied.  
  
"Faith, the kids are fine, they're coming around, Doc and Carlos are working with them" Kim told her.  
  
"I want to see them" she whipped her head up, pushing back the tears and wiping her cheeks.  
  
"Of course, but I want to get these cuts cleaned up" Kim replied.  
  
"Kim, if this was Joey-"  
  
Their eyes met, and in a moment of understanding, something that had to do with motherhood, in a split second Kim was helping Faith to her feet and handing her a wrap. "Just wrap them for now, the bleeding isn't too bad" she said.  
  
  
  
Faith didn't know what to expect when she approached. But seeing her kids sitting there on a stretcher together being bandaged broke her heart. They hadn't noticed her yet, so Faith simply stood, and watched.  
  
"Does this hurt?" Doc was asking Charlie, pressing on his wrist.  
  
"No" Charlie replied, "My arm hurts"  
  
"Alright, lets take a look at that" he said, lifting Charlie's sleeve.  
  
Faith bit her lip.  
  
"Whoa" Carlos said, looking over, Emily was holding Charlie's other hand with her left one.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Doc asked him gently, pulling the sleeve back down.  
  
Neither of the kids spoke for a moment, then Charlie told him what happened. Faith turned quickly, running in to Bosco, who put his arms around her.   
  
"It's okay, they're fine" he whispered, rubbing the back of her neck with his thumb. It was something one of his friend's mothers used to do when Bosco came over with a new bruise.  
  
"Mom?" Emily asked, noticing the movement.  
  
"Mom!" Charlie said, excited, "Did you see that! The police were chasing us!" he said,  
  
Faith turned around, swallowing. "Yea baby, I saw it, pretty exciting huh?" she asked.   
  
"Yea! Was it you mom, did you chase us to arrest Dad?"  
  
She nodded her head, silently, aware that everyone was watching the exchange. She walked over to the stretcher and wrapped her arms around both of them.  
  
"Don't cry mom, we're okay" Emily told her.  
  
Those simple words caused her to cry even more.  
  
"Where's Dad?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He went to the hospital Charlie"  
  
"Is he in trouble?"  
  
"Yea sweetie, he's in a lot of trouble right now."  
  
"Is he-"  
  
"Charlie, dont' worry about dad right now" Emily told him.  
  
"Do they have to go to the hospital?" Faith asked Doc. Doc shook his head, but stood up, "No, but I'd like to talk to you"  
  
"Boz, can you watch the kids for a second?" she asked. He nodded and Faith walked ten feet, turned and waited.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but what ever went on between you and Fred last night seems fairly serious-"  
  
"I'm divorcing him" she blurted.  
  
"Does he know yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
Doc nodded his head slowly, "Has he hurt you or the kids before?"  
  
"No, last night was the first, and last time"  
  
"That's good, do you and the kids have a place to go?"  
  
"We stayed at Bosco's last night, he said we can stay there for a couple of nights until we can find another place"  
  
"Okay, you call me if you need another place to go, I have my dad's old place and it's huge."  
  
Faith gave a small smile, "Thanks Doc"  
  
"Any time" he replied.  
  
  
  
When she got back to where Bosco and the kids were, who were definatly fine because they were tickling Bosco, Bosco told her they were supposed to go down to the station.  
  
"We're taking the kids" she replied.  
  
"Fine with me, they can ride in the trunk" he joked.  
  
"Noo!" Charlie said.  
  
"Oh, maybe we can stick ya on the roof then huh?" Bosco asked, ruffling his head.  
  
"Nuh uh" he shook his head.  
  
Faith smiled, " How about on the hood?" she asked.  
  
"Mooomm! We hafta wear seatbelts!" he said.  
  
She laughed. Bosco looked at her, meeting her eyes.  
  
  
  
It was good to see her laugh. Bosco always enjoyed seeing her break out in a smile, or start laughing. Even the way she snorted if she tried to hold it in was admirable. "We should head out, let FD clean this mess up" he said, looking around.  
  
Faith looked around for the first time, surveying the scene. It looked like the hand of God had come down and quashed everything around. A street light was laying in the middle of the intersection, her car wrapped around a pole, glass everywhere. She looked down at her hands, taking off the cloth. Most of the bleeding had stopped, she would probably need stitched in a couple. Then she looked at Emily and Charlie, who were alive, best of all almost unhurt. The one responsible had taken the brunt of the injury, and she didn't care. 


	16. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Any of it. But if I did well.. the show would be in chaos almost 24/7, muahaha  
  
A/N: Yes, I'll be fine. Please Read and review, I'm starting full time work and I'm trying to decide whether to leave the story, finish the idea I have or keep writing it in seperate sections. Lemme know, maybe I'll listen, lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Yokas, come on in" Lieu said, emerging from his office to see herself, Bosco and the kids sitting on plastic chairs waiting.  
  
Faith got up, handing Charlie off to Bosco who sat him on his lap.  
  
"Can I ask what this is about?" Faith questioned once seated.  
  
"You're not in trouble, if that's what you mean" he paused, "though by the looks of your hands you should have stopped at the hospital before coming"  
  
"Bosco said to report back, I didn't know what it was about, we'll head over after"  
  
"In that case I won't make this last too long"  
  
Faith waited.  
  
"Do you want to press charges against your husband?" he asked, turning around and sitting himself.  
  
"W.. what do you mean?" she asked, she'd never thought of it, she'd thought of kicking his ass, filing for divorce and custody, but not of pressing charges.  
  
"It was going around the station this afternoon, and then this happened. There's speculation that Fred gave you that bruise on your cheek. He showed up here drunk this afternoon, left before you got here though. He was drunk. A lot of people put two and two together. Did you want to press charges against him?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "I.. couldn't tell you, I didn't really think about it" she shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that whatever you decide, I'll be behind you. I also want you to know that if you need time.. with the kids or anything, to visit Fred maybe, just ask"  
  
"Thank you, is that all?"  
  
"One more thing, I wanted to let you know about the charges the city will be laying against your husband.."  
  
"Could you.. not call him that, just.. Fred is fine" she interupted.   
  
Lieu nodded slowly, "He'll be charged for Driving under the influence, he'll have his license suspended by PD, also the city will be holding him responsible to foot any city bills, damage, cleanup etcetera. I know that this could fall back on you, I just wanted to let you know"  
  
It won't fall back on me, Faith thought. I won't be affiliated with him any more. She thanked the lieutenant and left the office, signalling to Bosco that it was time to go.  
  
"Bosco" Lieu called from the doorway.  
  
He turned.  
  
"You sound like you may be getting that nasty bug going around, you want to go home now?"  
  
Bosco smiled, "Yea, damn flu season" he nodded, turning to Faith. "Hospital?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I need stitches on a coupla these" she made a face and took Charlie's hand with her left, undamaged one.  
  
"Do we get to go in the police car again mom?" he asked.  
  
Faith stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked.  
  
"It didn't hit me until now"  
  
"What didn't?"  
  
"I don't have a car anymore" she laughed.  
  
"You're staying at my place, we can take my car" he told her, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder about you Yokas" he said, continuing to walk.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you too" she whispered to herself, watching him walk down the hall in front of her with Emily, tapping her on the shoulder when she wasn't looking.   
  
"I know it's you Uncle Bosco!" she said.  
  
"What?" he'd ask innocently.  
  
"Stop tapping my shoulder!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm not tapping any shoulders, what are you talking about"  
  
Emily turned her back and he did it again.  
  
"I can see you!" she protested, still laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it" he challenged.  
  
"This!" she jumped at him, hands outstretched to tickle.  
  
Faith couldn't help but crack up. Bosco wasn't a bad guy. He was definately a guy to have on your good side, but he wasn't as cold as a lot of the other officers thought. Underneath was someone who just wanted justice, even if he had to do it himself.   
  
  
  
"You're all set" the nurse told Faith. "If it hurts a lot, just take an advil, use them as directed, you should be fine" she smiled, leaving the room. She thought briefly that the nurse must be new, or transferred, because through seven years in her career she'd never seen the lady before. The next head that looked around the corner she did recognize.  
  
"Faith?" Morales asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Faith asked, getting off the table, babying her right hand.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Fred is awake, and he's going to be fine. He has a broken leg and arm, a couple of fractured ribs, serious concussion. We fixed in internal bleeding, but his appendices ruptured in the accident, so we'd like to keep him for observation. Also head wounds can be unpredictable."  
  
"He's awake?" she asked, ignoring the other.  
  
"Yes, he's in recovery, room four" she replied.  
  
"Visitors allowed?"  
  
"Only Family, no children"  
  
Faith nodded her head, "Okay" she whispered, walking past the doctor.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She turned.  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"Accident" she replied, not wanting to explain. Bosco walked up to her as soon as she left the room. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm gonna head up to Recovery, I need to talk to Fred" she replied coldly.  
  
"He's awake?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you sure-"  
  
"Can you stay here with the kids?" she asked him  
  
"No problem, but are you sure you should go see him?" Bosco asked, worriedly.  
  
"I want to end this as soon as possible"  
  
"You're going up there to tell him you want a divorce? Are you sure that's smart, I mean-"  
  
"Boz!" she turned around and he shut up.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered.  
  
"No, I am, sorry I snapped, I just.. I want him to know that he won't have anything to come back to, not after this. I mean, I arrested him before you know. I arrested him for driving drunk, he was on his way to pick up the kids! And then he went and did this, for what reason? What if.. what if something had happened to the kids? Or he'd hit another car?"  
  
"Faith, it's okay, I understand." he whispered, calming her down. Her voice had been raised and the kids were looking over, along with some other people.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore" she told him, whispering now.  
  
"You're doing fine" he told her, cupping her chin and looking in to her eyes. They were red, and a little puffy. But so far no tears were falling.  
  
"It's okay to cry" he told her.  
  
A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she had to grin. "I didn't think I had any more left" she admitted.  
  
"Ah, there's always more man, it's like an orgy of multiplication in there" he cracked, "or the energizer bunny, just keep coming and coming"  
  
She laughed, wiping her tears. "Thanks Boz, for everything. I don't say that nearly enough"  
  
"When you do it means more" he stated.  
  
She grinned, "you just like hearing me say that you were right and I was wrong"  
  
"Well, that too" he shrugged nonachalantly.  
  
She shoved him in the shoulder, "What am I gonna do with you?" she asked.  
  
"Keep me away from the tickler?" he suggested, looking over at Emily.  
  
"Sorry, you're a big boy, you can defend yourself" Faith told him.  
  
"No way, she's got like twenty arms when she's doing it, I swear!" Bosco protested.  
  
"well, you're just gonna hafta put up with it until I get back now aren't you?"  
  
"All right" he faked being upset.  
  
"If I'm not back in ten, well, I'm probably being arrested for beating a patient" she cracked.  
  
"Great, holler and I'll come help" he laughed.  
  
Faith turned to go up to recovery. Her stomach got a sick feeling, but her legs were numb at the same time. She would say it, then get out. That was it. No discussion. She wouldn't let him plead or give the eyes. No apologies would be accepted. He'd crossed the line when he'd grabbed Charlie. He'd jumped the cliff and hit rock bottom today.  
  
Nervousness settled on her stomach as she rounded the corner in to the recovery wing. Room four, she watched the numbers, and stood outside room four for a moment, then headed inside.   
  
Fred was laying on the hospital bed, an IV attatched, a gauze pad over his forehead, his foot elevated and his arm cast. He looked... pitiful, and she almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. He deserves this, she reminded himself. He drove drunk. Worse, he drove drunk with the kids. Her shoe scuffed the floor, and Fred looked over, then looked immediately away.  
  
"We need to talk" she told him, taking charge of the conversation.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
He still had his attitude. "The police tell me that your Blood Alcohal Level was over five times the limit." she stated.  
  
"So what? I went to a bar"  
  
"No Fred!" she got angry, raising her voice, "You did more than that, you crashed the car in to a pole, with the kids inside! I arrested you for that once before, you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah, you were being a bitch about it" he stated.  
  
"If you hadn't been carried away in a stretcher I would've done the same thing today" she told him. "Fred, you went too far this time. You.. hit me, grabbed Charlie and drove durnk with the kids." she paused and he said nothing. "You drove DRUNK WITH THE KIDS!" she screamed, stepping closer. "Does that mean ANYTHING to you?!"  
  
"I'm sorry" he said quietly.  
  
"No, no you aren't Fred"  
  
"How would you know?!" he demanded.  
  
"You're sorry for your condition, you aren't sorry about this, we both know that.. that this has been over for awhile now"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her again.  
  
"I want a divorce" she stated.  
  
"You want a divorce?" he asked, incredulous, "I'm in the hospital and you tell me you want a divorce?!"  
  
"You're in the hospital because of you Fred, I was planning on telling you today anyways."  
  
"But you just had to rub it in, huh?"  
  
"Rub what in Fred?"  
  
"That I make mistakes, that you're Miss Perfect."  
  
"I, in no way, imply that I'm perfect at any time Fred, now you're just being an asshole"  
  
"Right" he said.  
  
"I'm filing for custody, I'm going to make sure you're never near the kids, after today. I decided that just today"  
  
"You can't take away the kids!" he said.  
  
"You almost killed them!" she hissed, taking another step closer.  
  
"You can't.. please, Faith, they're my kids too... I'll change I swear it.. Em and Charlie..I can't-"  
  
"You won't see them Fred, you almost killed them, Can you get that through your head?"  
  
"You're just a-" he stopped.  
  
"A what?" she challenged, "A bitch, I'm a bitch because you almost kill the kids. That makes sense to me, Fred. Why don't you stop blaming me for what you do wrong!"  
  
  
  
"What's going on in here?" a doctor asked from the doorway.  
  
Faith turned, tears rolling down her face, her mind exhausted. "Nothing" she replied.  
  
"It was pretty loud for nothing" the doctor told her.  
  
Faith threw a glance at Fred, then brushed past the doctor, heading for the stairs. She threw force in to the door, flinching as it hit the stone wall behind it, and grimacing as pain shot through her hand and up her arm. Then she sat herself on the steps and cried in to her hands. The sounds echoing in to the stairwell. 


	17. So I love Her, now what?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't sue me, unless of course you want a lot of completely useless things...  
  
A/N: I'd like to say thanx to all my reviewers, believe it or not I don't always write fast, but everytime I see new reviews I get inspired, so thanks a load. Frankly, this part is close to being finished, and guess what, I've never finished a story before. So thankyou thankyou thankyou. I owe it to you guys!  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Faith didn't know how long she'd been gone, but it must've been awhile. Between crying, wanting to scream and then thinking about it, she hadn't noticed until now that she should probably get downstairs. Just as the thought hasseled her mind, she heard footsteps.  
  
Faith hurriedly brushed the tears away, standing up and began walking down the stairs.  
  
"There you are" Bosco's voice echoed in the stairwell.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, it took a little longer than planned" she shrugged.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine" she replied, walking past him. He stayed where he was and she turned to look.  
  
"You coming?" she asked when he said nothing.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're okay"  
  
"Boz, I'm fine, it just went.. worse than I expected"  
  
"Must've been pretty bad then"  
  
"Who's watching the kids?" she asked.  
  
"Sully and Davis stopped by, check on things" he said  
  
"We should probably go get the kids from them, Charlie's probably driving Sul insane"  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
Faith nodded, "It'll take time but.. it's the right thing, it is"  
  
"So how did Fred take it?"  
  
"Oh.. well... he..." she paused.  
  
"Didn't want to accept it?' Bosco finished.  
  
"He seemed to think this was all my fault"  
  
"Well, it's not" Bosco quickly interjected.  
  
"I know Boz, he's just.. he's being Fred" they were still standing in the stairwell.  
  
"So if he's 'just Fred', why did you marry him?" Bosco wondered out loud.  
  
"I loved him at one time Boz, I did. But we were just out of school, everything about life just.. it terrified us so we stuck together. Lately it's been more like a... an old people's marriage than anything else."  
  
"An Old-people's marriage?" Bosco laughed.  
  
"You know.. bickering over stupid things for no reason, because we're tired of eachother, we went through with it all too soon and it's just.. over now. He helped it along by acting stupid the past two days"  
  
"Sounds like you've thought about it"  
  
"I have.. a lot" she admitted.  
  
"The kids seem okay with it all"  
  
"I think they'd rather see us happy apart than fighting together"  
  
"Well, you know you're welcome at my place as long as it takes to sort things out"  
  
"I know Boz, and thank you, I don't think I could ever do half this stuff without you"  
  
"I'm sure you'd find a way to get through it" he comforted.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Lets go get the kids, go home and watch some movies or something."  
  
"Sounds good" she gave a small smile.  
  
  
  
Bosco studied her face. Now that she was sleeping he could do it for as long as he wanted. The kids were stretched across the floor watching a Disney movie, Bosco was sitting on the couch and Faith had curled in to a ball and fallen asleep. The day must've been exhausting for her, he realized. WIth last night, and then waking early this morning, worrying about the kids and then divorcing Fred, it had been a pretty busy day.   
  
He watched her eyelids flutter once in awhile, her chest rising evenly and slowly. Her face looked soft, and radiant, although there was a bruise across her cheek. She looked at peace for once. Not angry or sad, or even happy. She just looked content. At peace with everything. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair awa from her face, then pulled a blanket from the back, setting it over her.  
  
On the floor Em and Charlie were still, he checked his watch, simply because he'd never bothered to set the VCR, and saw it was only eight. The kids were asleep, Faith was asleep. Should he wake them for dinner, or just let them rest.   
  
He finally decided on letting them rest; they could go for a late dinner run later if they woke up. No problem. Bosco sat on his couch, looking around him, and foud that, instead of being annoyed at having kids around, he was thrilled. Emily and Charlie had always been like his own family. He just hadn't realized that Faith was a big part of his life too.  
  
Of course she's part of your life, he told himself. You work with her eight hours a day, plus overtime.   
  
No, it's more than that, another part of his mind said. Over the past day you've been happier than you've ever been with your one night flings.   
  
Of course, the one nighters leave after one night.  
  
Okay, what about Nicole? he asked himself.  
  
What about her?  
  
Well sure you were happy, but it was never a relationship. You didn't talk about problems or ideas or feelings. You just didn't talk.  
  
But the sex was great, he protested to himself.  
  
Yea, big deal, it takes more than that to have a relationship. Trust, Attraction, Excitement, Understanding. It takes all of those and more.  
  
I guess I won't ever have a relationship then.  
  
You're not getting the point, are you Boscorelli. Look around you, you're happy! Look at what you have, look at them!  
  
But it's Faith, it's her kids. Her and Fred's kids-  
  
And Fred's an asshole who's put her through hell.  
  
I wish I could make him suffer.  
  
Forget about him, he's getting what's coming to him. What do you want for Faith?   
  
I want her to be happy, he thought to himself simply.  
  
Great, there's a start, a big start. Guess what my dear big headed pal, you're in love.  
  
In love?With Faith?She has family.  
  
She has kids, she doesn't have Fred, hasn't in awhile.  
  
But I work with her,  
  
And everytime you do you check her out.  
  
We fight, it's not a happy thing all the time.  
  
Everyone fights, even the best of friends, if you didn't, it'd be boring.  
  
How so? I see nothing wrong about fighting.  
  
That's because you've resented your parents since you were a child, if there was no fighting, or disagreement, that means everyone would have to agree on everything. Pretty boring place we'd live in.  
  
Bosco looked at Faith and wondered. If she died. No. He couldn't even think about her dying. Not ever. He'd had a hard enough time accepting that she'd had cancer. Every time they went on call he put himself first, to protect her. He wanted her to be safe, to be happy. But he also longed for the same back. And he got it, he did. Faith always back him up, lied for him to keep him safe. He did love her.  
  
Then he was stumped. So I love her. Okay. Now what?  
  
He did the one thing he felt like doing.   
  
Bosco leaned over and kissed Faith on the forehead, she didn't stir. "I love you" he whispered. Still nothing. He sat back up, resting his head on the back of the couch and smiled. He loved her. Now what? 


	18. Not just a River

Disclaimer: If I owned Third Watch, Fred wouldn't exist. So, I guess I don't.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great, I will finish up my ideas for this story BUT I will continue it in another story, so you can watch for that... please, don't get mad if my updates don't go up as quick, I can't predict how I'll be feeling after work. Ironically I work from 3 to 11. Hrmmm.. First sign of obsession: You make the connection between shifts at Tim Horton's and Third Watch...Please save me....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bosco must have sat there for so long, just being happy for coming to terms, that he fell asleep. He woke up on the couch, moving he realized that Faith's head was now resting on his shoulder, and his head on hers. He froze for a moment, then lifted his head, straightening himself on the couch.  
  
"You snore, you know" a voice said softly from hsi shoulder. He looked down, Faith was still rested on his shoulder, looking up with her eyes open, a smile on her lips.  
  
"You sure it wasn't Charlie?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty sure, it was right in my ear all night" she laughed.  
  
"Sorry" he whispered.  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't an annoying thing, it was a.. steady thing.. a comfoting sound" she whispered back.  
  
"So I'm comforting now huh?"  
  
"I said your snore was comfoting" she pointed out softly.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" Bosco asked suddenly, noticing the kids weren't laying on the floor.  
  
"I dunno" she whispered.  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"At school" Faith replied.  
  
"School, what time is it?!"  
  
"Eight thiry, I set your VCR" she smiled.  
  
"Great, now I'll just hafta figure out how to change it for Daylight Savings"   
  
Faith laughed, "It's not hard Boz"  
  
"I know, but I'm lazy"  
  
"Well I'm hungry, how about getting some food somewhere?"  
  
"Sounds okay to me, lemme go get changed"  
  
"Alright" she yawned, getting up from his shoulder.  
  
Faith watched him stumble his way in to his bedroom, shutting the door mostly, but leaving it open a crack. A crack, she thought disappointed. Stop that, her mind said. Bosco's your partner.  
  
But he's still hot! the other half said.  
  
He's a player, a bighead.  
  
No, he's not. He's different than the way people think he is. They just, classify him and he follows suite.  
  
What about all those times he was a jerk to you?  
  
He was upset, it wasn't anything personal, he always apologized, we always made it back to eachother.  
  
And what, so now you're thinking of marriage?  
  
Marriage?! Where'd that come from? I said he was hot!  
  
I'm not stupid, you know. I know the way you were thinking about him when he was cuddled against you this morning. And the way he's good with the kids.   
  
That doesn't mean I want to marry the guy! They're observations!  
  
So then, how do you explain suddenly liking a four syllable last name rather than a two?  
  
I never even-  
  
AH, but now you are, aren't you! Faith Boscorelli.  
  
Stop it! You're confusing everything.  
  
That's what I'm here for.  
  
I thought you were supposed to straighten things out, discourage the way I feel, you are my brain after all!  
  
I only discourage bad thoughts.  
  
So you're saying Bosco's not a bad guy, then.  
  
I never said that, I discourage bad thoughts, it's at least a reasonable one. But it ultimately lands with the heart.  
  
You know, sometimes you're like a psychic, you pretend to be all knowing, but really, you just vague everything up and let them believe what ever.  
  
Is it working?  
  
No!  
  
  
  
Bosco opened the door, wearing a fresh NYPD shirt and worn blue jeans. She looked at him, his brown hair, disheveled. His soft eyes and features. She felt a tingle in her fingers, and toes. And her breath caught. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Oh my God, I love Bosco! she realized.   
  
She focussed back on him, and he was staring.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I asked if you were ready to go" he grinned.  
  
"Oh, uh yeah" she muttered, getting up from the couch.  
  
"Uh, Faith?  
  
"What? she turned around.  
  
"Shoes" he suggested.  
  
"Right" she bit her lip, sticking her shoes on.   
  
Now you're just being stupid about it! Her minds said.  
  
Stupid? I'm not being stupid.  
  
You are too! Look at the way you're acting, you forgot to put on shoes!  
  
An easily made mistake.  
  
You know.  
  
Know what?  
  
De Nile's not just a river in Egypt.  
  
I hate that saying.  
  
So snap out of it.  
  
I'm not in anything.  
  
Watch out for the wall.  
  
Faith held her nose as Bosco cracked up behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
She turned around, holding her nose, eyes tearing.  
  
"Oh, god, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked, a smile still visible on his lips.  
  
She nodded, taking her hand away.  
  
"It's not bleeding, that's good" he stated.  
  
"Shut up!" Faith laughed.  
  
"Didn't say anything" Bosco said.  
  
"You're laughing!"  
  
"Who, me?" he asked, innocently.  
  
She gave a mock glare, but couldn't hold it and began to chuckle. Bosco joined in after a moment.  
  
After they'd calmed down, Bosco turned to her, "So what was that all about? I called you name like, five times, you in la la land this morning?"  
  
"Just thinking" she replied.  
  
"Deep in thought"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Two reasons" he teased, "First, you walked in to a wall, second, there's thick black smoke coming from your ears"  
  
She turned around and shoved him playfully.  
  
"Oh, that's it, Charlie told me a secret!"  
  
"Like Charlie knows any secrets!" she laughed.  
  
He poked her in the side.  
  
"Guess what Charlie told me" he asked, serious.  
  
She studied him.  
  
"He told me that.. you happen to be ticklish right about here!" he laughed, jumping at her. Faith knew it was coming, and side stepped, watching Bosco hit the same wall she had. This time Faith cracked up. He turned, holding his nose.  
  
He muttered something.  
  
"What?" she asked, "I can't even understand you!" she grinned.  
  
"I said, you're in for it later"  
  
"We'll see, we'll see" she nodded, pushing the stairwell door open. 


	19. One of Their Own

Disclaimer: I don't own it, though I made up some names, please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry it took awhile guys, but here's the next part. Have fun eg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did it just get cold in here?" someone cracked, as Faith and Bosco walked by.  
  
Faith looked at the two, knowing that the comment was made loud for someone. There was no one else around but her and Bosco, who gave them a look. She kept walking.  
  
"What's their deal?" Bosco asked from beside her, matching her pace.  
  
Faith shrugged, but had an inkling of knowledge.  
  
She walked in to the changeroom, heading for her locker.  
  
"Brr" another guy spoke up, "Maybe we should pile on an extra sweater" he said. Faith thought his name was Thomas. The group cracked up, and Sully shot her a glance. She shrugged again.  
  
A burst of laughter came from the other side of the room, where Bosco was, and Faith looked over.  
  
"What's your problem?" Bosco demanded, shutting his locker and turning towards them.  
  
"Hey man, we didn't say anything about you" one protested, behind her Thomas cracked up.  
  
"Yeah, then you must be talking about Faith"  
  
"Oooh, first name basis" Thomas said, walking around the corner, "What could that mean?" he glanced towards Faith.  
  
Deep down Faith had known they were talking about her. She just didn't know how they knew. But then again, word did spread fast around here. Gossip spread like wildfire sometimes, it was worse than highschool.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bosco demanded.  
  
Faith could tell he was getting pissed, she walked to the other side, where almost the entire crew from second and third watch were, either getting off or going on shift. Bosco was faced off with Thomas.  
  
"In short, your partner is one frigid cold bitch" Thomas cracked.  
  
She studied him, and he looked at her. "Boz, down." she snapped as he tensed. Bosco looked at her, and she met his glance as if to say 'what, I'm defending you'.  
  
"What's your problem with me?" she asked Thomas.  
  
He didn't speak, but eyed her closely. She was calm, and relaxed. He must've realized he wasn't getting to her because he turned back to Bosco.  
  
"I know that you get the desperate need sometimes man, but not with the ice queen, save yourself bro" Thomas turned his back.  
  
Wrong thing to do.  
  
Faith stepped between them, holding Bosco by the shoulders. "Boz, not now okay, gimme a sec"  
  
"Thomas, face me like a man, or aren't you one?" she said briskly.  
  
Thomas turned, and stared her down. She met his stare. "Now, would you care to explain to everyone here why you're acting like a jackass?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Bitch, don't talk to me like that" she stepped forward and punched him in the nose.  
  
"If we're gonna have a civil conversation, don't call me a bitch, now spit it out, unless you want me to beat it out" she suggested.  
  
Thomas felt under his nose, his fingertips coming away with blood on them. The locker room was silent.  
  
"You broke my nose" he said, though it sounded more like, "tho bwoke my ose"  
  
She smiled, "I did"  
  
"You are a bitch, Yokas, you divorce your husband when he's in the hospital, punch my partner for no reason" his partner stepped in. She briefly remembered his name being Carling, a new guy who thought he was all that.   
  
She paused, "First, I don't see how it's anyone's business but my own, but now that you bring it up, he was drunk, and driving, with my kids!" she yelled, finally losing it. She turned, walking away from them, heading to her locker.  
  
"What ever bitch" he commented.  
  
"Boz" she paused.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can stop holding back now if you want"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Ooh, stepping in to protect the bitch" Carling commented.  
  
"I suddenly don't think you're even worthy, wouldn't want your blood on my hands" Bosco commented.  
  
"You're just protecting her because she opens her legs for you"  
  
There was a scuffle, and a muffled shout. Faith didn't even turn around, because she knew Bosco would come out of it least hurt. It was only moments later, when the locker room had, again, gone quiet, that Bosco showed up, sporting scraped knuckles and a limp.  
  
"You kick his ass?" Faith asked, looking up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Got him good" he commented, plopping himself down on the bench beside her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, you?"  
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
A shadow fell over them, and Faith looked up to see Sully and Davis standing there.  
  
"I dunno what that was all about, but.. good for you guys" Davis remarked.  
  
Sully nodded, "You guys okay?"  
  
Both of them nodded as the door to the locker room opened.  
  
"Yokas! Boscorelli, in my office, NOW" Christopher screamed inside.  
  
"Tough break" Ty said as they stood up to leave.  
  
  
  
"What the hell happened in there? I'm short two patrolmen in there!" he demanded once they'd sat down.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a moment.  
  
"I'm waiting"   
  
They shared a look, and kept quiet. Anything they said would probably implicate themselves even worse, or eachother. They chose to remain quiet.  
  
"Okay, it's what I thought then, Boscorelli, you're on a desk for the day, Yokas, you have a warning, you'll be patrolling with Thomas once his nose is fixed up"  
  
He stared at them, steaming.  
  
"Can we go now?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Get out, I don't wanna see your faces for the rest of the day" he snarled.   
  
  
  
Faith sat at Angel of Mercy for nearly an hour, waiting for Thomas to get his nose set. They hadn't said a word, and Faith didn't plan on saying a word to him for the rest of the shift, unless it was necessary. She wondered about Bosco, who was sitting at a desk, probably bored out of his mind, because of her. Yet, she knew that his anger, towards Thomas, Carling and Christopher, would keep him plenty occupied. He was probably folding paper clips of something at this point.   
  
Thomas walked out of the treatment room with a dark look set on his face. What a great day this was gonna be, she thought, getting up and walking to the cruiser alone. She waited at the passenger door, leaning against it and looked around.  
  
"Hey Yokas, where's Bosco" Kim asked, walking by.  
  
"On a desk" she said, "He got in a locker room fight" she smiled,  
  
"Sounds like Bosco" she laughed, turning and spotting Thomas.  
  
"You're riding with Thomas?" she asked Faith, who nodded. "What an ass, thank god I've only had to see him a few times. That Bosco's work?"  
  
"Mine actually"  
  
Kim turned, "Seriously?"  
  
Faith nodded. "Don't ask"  
  
"Hey, how are the kids doing?"  
  
"They're okay.. a little confused, a little worried but.. they'll be okay. Preoccupied with Bosco most of the time"  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"We're staying at his place until we can get another apartment" she explained.  
  
"Ah, so that rumor is true"  
  
"That one? What others are there?"  
  
"Oh, a lot, some stupider than others. You broke it off with Fred then?"  
  
"Yes, coldly in a hospital room" Faith mentioned, to get a reaction.  
  
"He deserved it" Kim said, meeting her eyes, "The way he acted was unbeleivable, I would have beat him silly if he hadn't banged himself up pretty bad already"  
  
"Oh, I was tempted just standing there talking to him" Faith grinned.  
  
"I woulda been too, so I'll see you later right? I gotta head out" Kim finished.  
  
"Yea, see you around" Faith said, waiting for Thomas.  
  
  
  
It had to be one of the worst patrols ever. She'd rather have riden with Gusler, at least they talked to eachother. The ride was silent, and it was a dead night, not many calls coming through. So far they'd responded to two domestics and an MVA for traffic control, and they hadn't said a word to eachother.  
  
Thomas pulled in to a variety store.  
  
"If you have to go, go" he said, staring straight ahead.  
  
Faith got out of the car, letting the cool air hit her in the face. She took a breath and wondered how Bosco was doing, how the kids were. Angela had agreed to pick them up in a taxi, Faith had given the woman some cash to pay for it. They were to pick the kids up after work.  
  
She walked in to the store, looking around. It was instinct now, as a police officer, to check everywhere you went. There could always be something going down. She studied the clerk, who was sitting at the counter reading a magazine. But something wasn't right. She looked around the store, there was no one inside. There had been a car in the parking lot. Back to the clerk, and she knew what was wrong. The girl was holding a car magazine. Not that it was wrong. Sure, chicks could like cars. But how could you read a magazine upside down?  
  
The cleark looked up then, and Faith could see the fear in her eyes, then the hope when she realized Faith was a police officer. Faith grabbed soem snacks and headed for the counter.  
  
"Cool night huh?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yea, I'd still rather be at home though" she laughed nervously.  
  
I'll bet, Faith thought, "Yeah, heading home to watch some movies with my kids, they decided they needed munchies" she smiled, presenting what would seem like a friendly atmosphere. "You look tired"  
  
"Oh, I am, I've been working since three" the girl said, with a pointed look. The clerk knew that Faith knew, and began to play along.  
  
"So what movies would you suggest for a coupla kids?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well I always liked those Disney movies you know"  
  
"Good idea" she said, dumbly, walking down the aisle. She knew the girl was panicky, so she should probably act quickly. However, she didn't know the positions of the robbers, or how many there were. Probably one, or two. That was the general number for a variety store. She crouched in the aisle, whispering in to the radio.  
  
"Thomas, there's a 10-30 in here, gonna need some back up, car you flatten the tires of that other car out front then head in."  
  
She waited for a moment, but there was no response, she looked over the candy stands to the outside. No cruiser. That son of a bitch, Faith thought. The next time I see you, it won't just be a broken nose.  
  
"Central, this is Yokas of 55-George, I am on foot and solo at a 10-30 at the Mac's on Edward" she whispered, looking around. Up front the girl looked nervous.  
  
"How about Old Yeller?" Faith asked out loud.  
  
"That was a good one, but sad" the girl said. Her voice was strained and Faith knew that she'd probably go in to shock soon.  
  
"10-4 55-George, backup is on their way, ETA 3 minutes"  
  
Three minutes. Did she have three minutes?  
  
Faith walked up to the counter, setting two movies on it. "I think I'll take these" she said, eyeing the clerk. She took out a notepad, writing 'where' on it, and pushed it across the counter.  
  
The girl didn't even take the pen to write it, but looked down at her feet, and off to the side, back room.  
  
"Do you have a washroom?" Faith asked, mind racing. She held up two fingers, and the girl nodded. Two of them.  
  
"Yea, at the back there, you just go through it, it's the door at the end of the hall"  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back to pay for this stuff" Faith said, pulling out her gun and approching the back door. She calmed her breathing and leaned against the wall beside the door, holding her gun at ready. There was a soft click, and suddenly something cold and hard was pressed against her head.  
  
"Don't move" a voice said. Male. About six feet. He walked around the corner, keeping the gun to her head, he had on a ski mask.   
  
His eyes widened. "A police officer!" he exclaimed. The clerk at the front jumped and screamed as the other robber surfaced.  
  
"Drop your gun bitch" the man told her.  
  
Faith was really beginning to hate the term bitch. She dropped her gun.  
  
"Kick it away" he said, she obliged.  
  
"What did you think you were gonna do, take down both of us?" the man asked. Faith said nothing but raised her hand to her face when he backhanded it.  
  
"Get the money, lets get outtah here" he ordered, walking Faith up to the front, gun in her back now.  
  
"What do we do with these two?" the other asked.  
  
"We could kill them"  
  
Where's my backup? Faith wondered. How long had it been. A minute, two? They should be here shortly, right?  
  
"Or we could just leave them here, I think this one's on foot, I don't see a car"  
  
"What ever." the guy muttered, "you have the money yet?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go"  
  
"Safe?"  
  
"Got it"  
  
The man holding Faith pushed her to the ground, and she slid in to a shelf, hitting her head. She watched the two begin to leave and grabbed for her extra piece when there was a loud bang and a pain in her chest. She lost her breath, dropping the gun nearby.  
  
"Son of a bitch"!" one of the men exclaimed.  
  
"She called backup" the other panicked.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit" he turned as Faith was holding her chest, trying to breath.  
  
"You, lock the door!" he told the clerk.  
  
"I.. I don't have a key!" she said, hysterical, "I'm not closing, I don't have one!"  
  
"Christ"  
  
Faith drew her hand away, seeing that there was no blood. It hit her vest. That's it. It must've bruised some ribs then, because it was hard to breath.   
  
A shadow fell over her, and she looked up as the man kicked her other gun out of the way. He pulled her up by her jacket, standing her on her feet then pushing her against the wall, she began to slide down again.  
  
"I shot you!" the man said angrily.  
  
"She's got a vest on you idiot" the other said.  
  
"I can fix that" the man said, pushing her back to the ground.  
  
Pain shot through her body, and she gasped for breath. The pain was unbelievable. How did Bosco put up with it everytime he was hit or shot at? She thought of Bosco. Be strong. She had no idea what the man was doing until he was done. He'd pulled off her jacket and shirt, then taken off her kevlar leaving her in a tank top. He dragged her back up.  
  
"This is our ticket to the car" he said.  
  
"If we just walk out there, they're gonna shoot at us!"  
  
"No, we could.. we could use the radio to let them know"  
  
"So they can just tail us, or blow up the car!"  
  
"No, we tell them we'll kill her if they follow us!" They looked at Faith, "Tell them, over the radio" one said. He was shorter than the other guy, maybe about 5'8" or so.  
  
She struggled to breath, then pressed the button on her radio. She didn't know what to say. She looked out the window, and made out Sully in the flashing lights, standing with Ty, ready for a shoot out.  
  
"Hey Sully, this is Yokas" She saw him jump, then share a look with Ty.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" he asked immediately.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy" she remarked, "They'd like to tell you their bright idea, they're gonna leave the store using me as a shield, so please don't shoot me. They wanna get to their car, and they want a clean get away or they'll kill me."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
She looked at them, "You plan on releasing me at some point?" she asked, the button still down to give as many clues as possible.  
  
They looked at eachother. "We could drop her off at the GasCO, one our way back" Faith hoped to god they'd heard that. A general direction. "We'll drop you off when it suits us" the other man snapped.  
  
"They say they'll drop me off when it suits them" she spoke in to the radio.  
  
"That's a big ten-four" Sully said, and just by that, Faith knew that everything would be okay, simply because they'd heard. In the parking lot the cruisers moved away from the car.  
  
"Tell them I want them on the other side of the street!" one demanded.  
  
"Hey Sul, they want all of you on the other side of the street, so they have a clear shot"  
  
"Okay" Sully said. They waited until all the cruisers were moved across the street. Mistake, Faith thought. She knew they'd already be moving, on foot, back in to position over here.  
  
"Lets go" the tall one said, hauling her up in front of himself. "What about me?" the other guy asked.  
  
"They won't shoot, we have one of their own."  
  
He nudged her in the back with the gun, and Faith began to walk towards the door. She opened it, slowly and stepped outside. Goosebumps rose on her arms. It was cold without a jacket. She began to walk towards the car, slowly, giving them every opportunity. But they took none. What, suddenly the NYPD didn't take chances? Faith asked. Then again, it wasn't Bosco out there. He probably wouldn't take a chance on her either though.  
  
Faith thought, and positioned herself. The gun was in her back, they were focussed on getting to the car. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and immediately dove forward and rolled to the side.  
  
Shots were fired, filling the now darkened shy with echoes of gunshots. She stopped rolling, having trouble breathing with her ribs. She found she couldn't move any more, so lay there, panting and gasping for breath when there was one more shot fired, a few short ones following.  
  
She gasped as an amazing pain spread through her chest, arm and neck. She was able to reach up, her fingers came away with blood this time. Her breaths came shorter and quicker until the pain became overwhelming, she passed out. 


	20. faith in Faith

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. But I can dream, can't I?  
  
A/N: Please please review. It's tough doing FT and PT work. It makes me happy to write, but it makes me even happier to read people's opinions. Good or bad I want 'em, However, I only listen to flames if they're reasonably based. And yes, I know I'm not perfect. I have typos and other flaws, but when I rework it, it'll all be good... again, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bosco looked around him, a headache beginning at his temples. He studied the paperclips he'd folded, and the stacks of paperwork that lay in front of him. Damned Christopher. Then he thought about Faith. He was sure she'd rather be riding with Gusler. He thought about Thomas, and swore that if he hurt her in any way, he would get it. He pushed the chair back from the desk, leaning back to stretch out a knot in his leg, and looked around. The office wasn't very busy, not a lot of things happening today.  
  
"Enjoying the desk?" a voice sneered.  
  
Bosco rotated the chair, studying the guy up and down. "Where's Faith"  
  
"Walking somewhere, probably" Thomas replied.  
  
"And why would she be walking, she's on patrol, with you in fact, where is she?" he damanded.  
  
Thomas smiled and began to walk away.  
  
Bosco jumped out of the desk, an uneasy feeling running through him. "Where is Faith!?" he demanded, grabbing Thomas' shoulder and spinning him around.  
  
"Don't lay your dirty pays on me!" Thomas protested.  
  
"If you don't want my foot up your ass, you'll tell me where Faith is!" he was pissed now.  
  
"Getting snacks, going to the washroom, walking back to the station, who knows?" he asked.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
Thomas flipped Bosco's hand off his shoulder and turned to walk away again.  
  
"Hey, Thomas, I gave you a warning, right?" Bosco asked, pleasantly this time.  
  
"If that's what you wanna call it" he returned smugly.  
  
Bosco ploughed in to the guy from behind, knocking him in to a desk. He swung, his fist connecting with Thomas' face, knocking him to the ground, and Bosco stood over him, his foot positioned as such the slightest pressure could seriously handicap any sex life he may have.  
  
"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" he asked again.  
  
Thomas angrily stared up at him, eyes narrowing.  
  
Bosco applied pressure and watched Thomas squirm with pain. "Okay, Okay, I left her at the Mac's store on Edward, it's not a far walk!" he exclaimed.  
  
Bosco stared down at him, pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Boscorelli, what are you doing?" Lieu demanded.  
  
"Putting Thomas in his place" Bosco snapped, taking his foot away and giving the guy a look that said it wasn't over between them.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"He left Yokas behind on patrol"  
  
"You what?" Lieu demanded, turning on Thomas.  
  
"I left her, at the store, she was taking too long-"  
  
Bosco looked at Lieu, and knew that there was more to the story than what Thomas was saying.  
  
"Lieu, what happened?" Bosco asked.  
  
The Lieutenant looked at him, "I'm sorry" he said simply.  
  
"What happened!? Bosco yelled.  
  
"There was a robbery at that store, I just got the call. An officer was held hostage and shot-"  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
Lieu gave a blank stare.  
  
"IS SHE DEAD?" Bosco yelled.  
  
"Not yet" he finally answered.  
  
Bosco felt shivers run up and down his spine, then turned and ran out front, jumping in to his Mustang, heading towards Angel of Mercy. No, no, no. This isn't happening. No, she's not dead. She won't die. She can't die. I love her. It's not possible. He ran two red lights.  
  
  
  
"Stay with us Faith" Kim said, working above the police officer. She pressed gauze in to the wound, knowing that there was an exit wound. Good things, good things. "Open up your eyes honey, you can do it, wake up" she kept speaking as Doc continue to work as well.  
  
"I don't have a pulse!" Kim cried as the monitor began to emit a steady beep.  
  
"Come on Faith, no quitting now" Doc muttered, charging the paddles to 150. "Clear" he said, Kim took her hands away, stopping CPR. Doc pressed the paddles to her skin, trying to jump start her heart again.  
  
"Nothing" Kim said,  
  
"Two Hundred" Doc called, charging.  
  
Kim cleared her hands away as Doc repeated the process.  
  
A slow beep began on the monitor.  
  
"She's back" Kim said.  
  
"Carlos, drive faster!" Doc yelled to his partner, who was driving.  
  
Carlos started running reds with brief glances.  
  
  
  
Bosco squealed the tired, parking in Emergency and ran to the doors. An ambulance was unloading someone on a stretcher, Kim and Doc standing over them.  
  
"Is that Faith?" he asked, only Kim met his eyes, she nodded.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"So far"  
  
Bosco's heart slowed a bit as he followed the stretcher and numerous doctors. "is she gonna be okay?" Bosco asked Doc.  
  
Doc looked at him, "She should be, but her body's been traumatized. It's impossible to tell. Even a simple shoulder wound can get complicated, depending on the person."  
  
"Complicated, how?"  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, her body's in shock." he said solemnly.  
  
"But she.. she's breathing and everything so that's good, right?" Bosco asked.  
  
Doc's face darkened.  
  
"What?" Bosco demanded.  
  
"She went in to arrest already, we think that she was already shot before, with her vest on, because there was new bruising and some broken ribs. The broken ribs may have punctured her lung, causing it to fill with flood and putting pressure on her heart. If they can't clear the airway and fix the bleeding immediately, " Kim shook her head.  
  
"She died?"  
  
"Teachnically, but she's alive now" Doc reminded him.  
  
Bosco turned and punched whatever was there, which happened to be drywall. He pulled his fist from it, chunks of drywall falling to the floor, his hand was covered in blood and powder.  
  
"This isn't happening" he said to himself.  
  
Kim put her hand around his shoulders, but he shrugged them off.   
  
"It's nto Faith in there, it's someone else. Faith wasn't there.." he began, then broke down in tears.  
  
  
  
Kim paused, shocked. She'd only ever seen Bosco cry publically once, when those kids died in the car accident on prom night. She bit her lip, and watched him pace back and forth then lean against a wall, lowering himself to the floor.  
  
She looked over at Doc, who seemed just as shocked.  
  
"Should we.. call anyone?" Kim asked.  
  
Bosco shook his head. "I'll call in a minute" he said, holding the tears back and brushing his face.  
  
Sully and Davis walked in then.  
  
"How is she?" Sully asked.  
  
"Not good" Doc admitted, looking through the glass window to the trauma room. They had pulled the curtains around the working area, which usually meant it was bloody and bad. They didn't want to upset any other hospital goers more so.   
  
Sully sighed, and Davis turned, pacing.  
  
"When I see Thomas, I'm gonna-" Ty began.  
  
"Not before I do" Bosco snapped from the floor.  
  
Ty turned and looked at him. He looked so small down there. Like a child. An innocent. And he knew that Bosco wasn't, but it certainly appeared so.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to make a call" Bosco said, getting up from the floor and heading for the payphones. Sully, Davis, Kim and Doc stared after him.  
  
"She'd better make it through this, or we're gonna hafta deal with Thomas' body"  
  
"I think we may already have to deal with that" Sully remarked slowly, staring at the hole in the wall. Amazingly no one had said anything about it yet.  
  
  
  
"Ma?" Bosco asked.  
  
"No, no, I'm okay.. it's.. yea Ma, it's Faith, she was shot today" he paused, a tear slipping down his cheek.  
  
"No Ma, I don't know if she's gonna be okay"  
  
"Yea, that would be great, they won't be able to see her though, not right now" his voice caught as he heard Charlie in the background. There was fumbling on the other end, then a young voice.  
  
"Bosco, is that you?" Charlie's voice came over the line."  
  
"Yea pal, it's me" Bosco replied.  
  
"Where's mom?" he asked.  
  
"Uhm.. well. Your mom got sick at work and she had to go to the hospital"  
  
"But she's okay right? I can bring you Cold Medicine, that's what mummy gives me when I get sick"  
  
Bosco smiled grimly, "No Charlie, that's okay, the hospital has all the things to make her better with" he replied.  
  
"Can I come see her, but I don't wanna see her if she's barfing because then I'll barf too, Emily did that one time"  
  
Bosco swallowed, "Yes, My mom is going to take you guys to the hospital okay"  
  
"Okay" Charlie chirped, "Bye Bosco!" he said, hanging up.  
  
"Ma, get them down here as soon as you can okay, take a cab, I'll see you in a little bit" he finished, then slowly hung up the phone, turning back to where there was now a crowd of police officers.  
  
Lieu was there, so was Christopher. Sully and Davis were still standing with Kim, Doc, Carlos and Alex. He took a deep breath and went back over, but stood separate from the crowd, staring through the windows.  
  
You can pull through this Faith. You can, and you will. You can't jsut die. No, I refuse it. You can't because I love you. I just realized that not even twenty four hours ago. You have to live. You have to live so you can see me beat the shit out of Thomas. You have to. He put his hand on the window, watching fog form around it, then leaned his head against it as well, staring in.   
  
  
  
His mom and the kids came in only ten minutes later, and he wondered if they'd paid the cabbie extra to run reds. Angela immediately came over to hug Bosco, the kids following and looking around.  
  
"Oh, Maurice" she said, embracing him, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ma, I wasn't shot" he pointed out.  
  
"No, but you're in love with the one who did get shot" she pointed out.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Maurice, it's obvious, has been for years!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But I just-"  
  
"You just what, realized you loved her? You silly boy, never were one to see the obvious were you?" she said softly.  
  
"She can't die Ma, she can't" he whispered.  
  
"She'll be fine, you'll see. This is Faith we're talking about. Have some faith in Faith. 


	21. Conclusion

Disclaimer: Not mine, just having fun with em!  
  
A/N: Okay, so, I know all you people didn't want me to end it, but here it is, the end. But not forever, don't panic. I'll write another story to continue it, in fact, this one will probably even be reworked and stuck in to a series. However, one condition, I need some feedback. What you liked, what you didn't like. Should I extend a part, shorten a part, make something clearer  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco stood in silence for almost forty minutes before any one of the doctors who entered the room came out. He'd seen it coming, and met the doctor at the door.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"Are you family?"   
  
Bosco swallowed, "No, I'm her partner"  
  
"A doctor will be out in a minute to explain the situation"  
  
He turned, frusterated, keeping an eye on the door. His mind was filled with nothing but hope. Nothing but fatih in Faith. And the fact that Thomas would pay a great price for this. Bosco began to pace, back and forth. His mom and the kids were sitting in the plastic chairs, not ten feet away. And half the force must have been waiting. But no one said a word to him. Were they afraid? To scared maybe?   
  
A doctor exited the room, disposing of her gloves. He didn't realize it was Morales until she was standing in front of him.   
  
He met her eyes, but said nothing for a moment.   
  
"She's alive, right?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Morales gave a nod. "Faith has been through a lot. Her body went in to shock before she was even shot, causing even more complications. We now know she was shot twice, they found her kevlar at the scene with a bullet in it. Her ribs were priorly cracked from the car hitting her, and the gun shot caused three of them to break." she took a breath. "One of those broken ribs punctured her lung when she was shot in the shoulder, you can thank god for that. If it had punctured it any sooner.. it would have been too late for us to do anything. We've bound her ribs and equalized the pressure in her left lung, she's able to breath on her own but we've put her on oxygen. We've stopped the bleeding and patched her shoulder wound, and have her hooked up for a blood transfer, she lost a lot of blood."  
  
Bosco was silent, standing there reeling. Oh Faith, I'm so sorry. He looked at Morales. He knew that she wasn't on the best of terms with everyone here, and in some circumstances she was down right cold, like when he and Faith had driven the gun shot child in to the ER. But here she was, explaining to him what was wrong and what they had fixed. She'd helped save Faith's life.  
  
"She's going to be okay" Morales said. "We got to her in good time, with good prior care, so thank the ambulance crew too"  
  
Bosco nodded.  
  
"I have to go, we're going to put her in her own room, seems like she's got a lot of friends" she stated, then turned.  
  
"She's competition" Morales said, taking a step and then turning back.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked, lost.  
  
"She's competition for your hospital file now, and, by the way, room 210" she smiled.  
  
Bosco gave a shallow laugh. Stubborn. She was stubborn. Just like himself. He turned to walk back to the waiting crowd with a smile on his face.  
  
"She's gonna be okay" he whispered, voice cracking and tears slipping down his face freely. "She's okay" he repeated.  
  
There were sighs of relief from all around him. Some people went as far to collapse in to a chair and begin laughing.  
  
There were a few, "It's Yokas, of course she's okay, she's as goddamned stubborn as her partner" which made him smile.  
  
His mom came over and gave him a hug, Charlie jumped on his back and Emily stood there looking almost alone. "Come here Em" he said quietly, kneeling.  
  
Emily looked at him, her eyes were red, and her face was wet. She brushed it away quickly.  
  
"Em, it's okay to cry you know. Even though she's okay.. it's okay to cry, it just means you're happy" he said. Emily immediately embraced him, he smiled again. There was a feeling in his chest, something he'd never really felt before. An extreme relief, a happiness. Maybe you could even call it a giddiness. Faith was gonna be okay. Everything would be fine.  
  
  
  
"Faith" he whispered, taking his partners hand and sitting down in the chair next to her bed. He moved it closer and looked at her. She was sleeping. His Ma had brought in Em and Charlie, and Sully and Ty had already been in. Nearly everyone who wanted to say something. He hadn't known what to say, so he'd let everyone else go first.  
  
"Faith... I'm so sorry this happened to you.. if I could trade places I would... you scared me you know. Hell, you scared everyone out there. You scared us half to death. Carlos is saying how he ran red lights, well I did too, and I promise, I promise that Thomas will get what's coming to him. I was talking with Lieu, and they're putting him on a probation. He should be fired, I know, but it goes back to what I did with Gusler. Thomas claimed her knew about it, and if he was released he'd take it up with the union." Bosco sighed.  
  
"Faith" he said again, squeezing her hand. "Faith I have to tell you something. When I found out, I freaked. I mean, more than usual. I was in denile and I talked to my mom and she told me that I've felt this way for years, but was too oblivious to notice. I mean, oh Christ. Faith, what I'm getting at is.. I don't know how I would live without you. I don't. Not just at work, but as a person. I went all to shit when this happened. I lost in on a wall. You keep me sane" he said, "You keep me grounded and you make me feel good, and I like feeling good. I... I don't want to be the bighead any more, I just want to be your partner. And not just on the force. I want to be with you Faith" he was crying now, "I want to live with you, I love being with you. I love the kids. I love you. I just.. " he stopped, "I know it's soon after Fred, but he's an asshole. I understand if it.. if it's just gonna be too awkward but... oh boy, how am I supposed to say this to your face when I can't even tell you when you're asleep" he chuckled.  
  
It scared him to the point that she jumped. She squeezed his hand back.  
  
"Faith?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes cracked open slightly. "The light hurts my eyes" she smiled.  
  
Bosco gave a sharp laugh. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore" she muttered, her voice was broken up by the mask. She reached up and pulled it off, leaving it on her chin.  
  
Bosco went to put it back on but she shook her head. "I can breath on my own Boz, I'm okay" she whispered.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "Long enough Boz"  
  
"I.. Sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saying all that, I know, it'll screw things up between us-"  
  
"Boz" she interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up for once, let me get a word in" she smiled.  
  
Bosco laughed. "Sorry"  
  
"And stop saying sorry"  
  
"Sor-"  
  
She smiled, rubbing his hand with her thumb back and forth. "Boz I know how you feel-"  
  
"I know, nothing can come of it, right, we're partners-"  
  
"Boz, shut up" she said. He stayed quiet. "I feel the same way" she said.  
  
Bosco needed a moment for it to sink in. She felt the same way. Faith loved him back, he made her whole, kept her grounded and kept her happy. Faith felt the same way as he did. He couldn't stop smiling, but nonetheless he still cried.  
  
"I thought you were gonna-"  
  
"I'd never leave you" she laughed, "But I'm warning you Boscorelli, if you ever leave me behind at a variety store you've got it coming" she grinned.  
  
"never, I'd never do it"  
  
"Good to know" she said, her eyes beginning to close.  
  
"You should get some sleep" he whispered.  
  
She didn't reply this time, so he stood up and kissed her on the forehead, pulling the blankets up to keep her warm. "I'll be back" he whispered to the sleeping form.  
  
Bosco seriously had to pee.  
  
  
  
It was three days later, when Faith was released and staying at Bosco's place with the kids (and time off together, thanks to the Lieutenant) that it happened. Sully and Davis stopped by to let them know. Faith listened from the couch, and Bosco was sitting on the arm.  
  
"Good" was the first thing that Bosco said.  
  
Sully looked at him. "They're investigating this, you may not wish to express that opinion" he warned.  
  
"Naw, I'll express it, I've been here with Faith and the kids, they can't pin this on me" He shrugged nonachalantly.  
  
Davis agreed, and the two officers left with parting words.  
  
"Who do you think it was?" Faith asked once they were gone.  
  
"Does it matter?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Boz, was it you?"  
  
" I wish" he said solemnly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Detective Masters opened the locker. "You really think there's gonna be something in his work locker that'll implicate him?" Masters questioned his partner, Walker.  
  
"Some things are found in the least obvious places" Walker stated.  
  
"What do we have here" he said, reaching past his partner and pulling out a paper bag.  
  
  
  
So, it was all about drugs?" Bosco asked Lieu.  
  
He nodded. "There were stolen drugs from the lab in his locker. We figure that's why he was moody all the time, up and down. We also think that who ever he was dealing to got fed up with his shit and beat him."  
  
"He no longer has a place at the five-five then?"  
  
"Or any other precinct, ever." Lieu stated.  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"I just want to make sure he got what was coming to him" Bosco replied.  
  
"He's worse off than Faith, if that's what you mean, but he's alive"  
  
"That's what I meant" Bosco nodded. "Thanks Lieu, gotta get home" he stood up.  
  
"See you on Monday Boscorelli" Lieu called after him.  
  
  
Tatiana sat alone in John's apartment, a smile set on her face. John had been unhappy for awhile, sad about Faith. And mad at Thomas. No one upset John. She loved him. She did. Her hand drew away from the phone that was resting on the table. It wouldn't be traced back, it would be blamed on drugs. She thanked Chevchinko silently with a smile. He'd taken care of her, always. And she would always take care of John and his friends. Thomas wasn't dead. But when he woke up, he'd be wishing he were. She picked up and dialed Walker's number. She had one more person to thank for making this run so smoothly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, did ya get it? Please review, please, please!! 


End file.
